Our Destiny
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang aktris terkenal yang terpaksa menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun seorang pengusaha muda akibat di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Bisakah mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? KyuMin GS, slight SiMin and HaeHyuk. Mind to RNR? Chap 5 update
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin/ Our Desteny / GS / Part 1

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : always KyuMin!  
Other cast : Siwon (Namja)  
Kibum (Yeoja)  
Donghae (Namja)  
Eunhyuk (Yeoja)  
DLL  
genre: GS, romance  
Ratting : T (sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah jadi M)  
Disclamer: FF ini ceritanya punya saya, KyuMin saling memiliki satu sama lain dan memiliki saya jug XD #plakk!  
Warning: gaje, abal,typos, judul yang pasaran dan cerita yang gak nyambung sama judul.

Summary: #summary gak nyeni =,=

~~KyuMin~~

Gedung mewah yang terletak di tengah kota seoul kini telah penuh oleh ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan tamu undangan. Gedung yang merupakan hotel berbintang 5 paling terkenal di seoul itu tampak sangat ramai. Orang – orang berdatangan dengan pakaian pesta mereka.

"Anda Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah menerima Nona Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda?"

"Sya bersedia."

"Dan anda Nona Lee Sungmin, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku, aku bersedia."

"Baik saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami – isteri, silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan jepretan kamera menggema di ruangan yg besar nan megah itu, kenapa ada kamera? Pastinya ini bukanlah acara pernikahan orang biasa.

"Wah cukhahaeyo Minnie-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku turut bahagia." Seorang datang memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin ini.

"Ne gomawo." Balas sang mempelai wanita seraya tersenyum ramah, yg merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia, selamat menempuh hidup baru" ucapan doa dan selamat kembali di berikan untuk pasangan baru ini.

" Ne, gomawo." Balas Sungmin lagi, atau yg lebih akrab di panggil Minnie.

"Kyu! Fighting!"seorang yang sepertinya teman dari Kyuhyun, sang mempelai pria memberikan semangat, entah untuk apa?

"Ish apa – apaan kau hah?!" Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera men-deathglare temannya'.

"Hehehe hanya memberi semangat sebelum kau bertempur."cengir orang itu yg kembali di tanggapi oleh deathglare dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Berjuta kata selamat dan doa mengiringi pesta pernikahan itu, senyum kebahagiaan, tawa riang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau ada orang yg begitu terluka dengan pernikahan tersebut.

Dan setelah menjamu ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tamu yang hadir kini tiba waktunya bagi pasangan baru ini untuk istirahat. Bersiap untuk memulai hari baru mereka dengan status baru mereka, yaitu sepasang suami isteri.

"Kyu,Minnie. Mobil kalian sudah menunggu." memberitahukan agar putri dan menantunya untuk cepat, karna mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke singgahsana mereka yg baru telah datang.

"Ne umma." Sahut Kyuhyun dan segerea berjalan bersamaan dengan Minnie menuju mobil.

"Istirahatlah, kalian pasti lelah. Besok umma dan appa juga Mr. Dan akan mengunjungi kalian." Pesan umma Kyuhyun.

"Ne arraseo umma." Balas Kyuhyun, tubuhnya sudah benar – benar lelah karna tadi ia menjamu banyak sekali tamu.

"Ya sudah kalian pergilah, dan ingat ISTIRAHAT!" menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, yg berarti mewanti – wanti Kyuhyun agar langsung istirahat dan tak melakukan hal lainnya dulu.

"Ahjussi ayo pergi." Suruh Kyuhyun pada supirnya. Dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan gedung mewah tersebut menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun dan Minnie yang baru.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun dan Minnie langsung istirahat. Adakah yang aneh dengan pasangan ini? tentu saja ada, bukankah pasangan yang baru menikah itu akan terlihat sangat romantis? Tapi kenapa dengan mereka tidak?.

"Eumm kau terlihat lebih cantik dari pada di TV." Ucap Kyuhyun sekedar basa – basi demi mengusir kebisuan yang melanda mereka.

"Hemm..gomawo." tanggapan Minnie dingin, saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar mereka.

"Aku salah satu fansmu, suatu kebanggaan aku bisa menikah denganmu yang merupakan idolaku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, ia berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan tentu tahu kan maksud pendekatan Kyuhyun pada Minnie? *ayo pada mkir yang iya-iya XD*

"Sekali lagi gomawo, aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan ya Kyuhyun -ssi." Minnie berbalik memungungi Kyuhyun dan ia pun tertidur.

"Huft~" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

****************

Mentari pagi terbit dari ufuk timur, membangunkan tiap manusia di bumi. Tak terkecuali pasangan baru kita, namun tampaknya mereka masih betah dengan alam mimpi. Mungkin karna kelelahan, saking banyaknya menerima tamu undangan. Salahkan saja identitas mereka yang bukan orang biasa.

"Ngghh..sudah pagi." Minnie bangun terlebih dahulu, tentu sebagai isteri yang baik ia harus bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan keperluannya dan suaminya bukan? Apa lagi ini hari pertamanya menjadi seorang isteri.

"Hmm..aku yakin semua media mau itu koran,TV atau pun internet tengah membahas pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun." gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar menju dapur, meninggalkan sang suami yg masih terlelap.

**'Pernikahan Mewah Artis Cantik Lee Sungmin Dengan Pengusaha Muda Cho Kyuhyun Menjadi Perhatian Seisi Seoul!'**

Kira – kira begitulah judul topik utama dari sebuah surat kabar yg baru saja tiba pagi ini, dan mungkin sama halnya dengan surat kabar atau majalah lain yg memasang topik serupa.

"Ck, dasar.. media memang selalu melebih – lebih kan." Cibir Minnie, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan judul surat kabar itu. ia lebih memilih untuk membuat sarapan di dapur.

Untuk sarapan Minnie lebih memilih roti dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya, ia lebih suka makanan yang simple untuk sarapannya. Profesinya sebagai seorang aktris menuntutnya untuk selalu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya, karna itu merupakan salah satu aset berharganya.

"Hoamm..mana sarpanku?" Saat Minnie sedang asyik mengunyah rotinya tiba – tiba Kyuhyun datang meminta sarapan.

"Buat saja sendiri." Jawab Minnie ketus dan kembali mengunyah rotinya.

"Kau kan isteriku sekarang, jadi kau harus melayaniku dengan baik. Ayo cepat buatkan." Titah Kyuhyun yang membuat Minnie kesal. Ia tak suka di suruh – suruh seperti itu.

"Aku memang isterimu, tapi jangan harap aku akan melayanimu. Ingat, kita menikah akibat perjodohan sialan itu!" Bentak Minnie yang kesal dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ruang TV. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang saat ini.

"Cih aku heran, di depan publik kau terlihat sangat manis dan sopan. Tapi aslinya sangat berbeda jauh." Cibir Kyuhyun yg ternyata ikutan kesal.

Minnie berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, ia benar – benar menyesal telah menyetujia perjodohan konyol itu. Kalau bukan karna appanya yang memaksa, Minnie mana mau menikah dengan orang macam Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersikap begini hanya pada orang yang tak ku sukai, dan menyebalkan macam kau!" ucap Minnie marah.

"Wahhh selain kau sangat dingin, kau juga galak. Aku mulai berfikir untuk tetap menjadi fans-mu atau tidak." Goda Kyuhyun tapi yang terdengar oleh Minnie adalah sebuah ejekan.

"Itu terserah padamu, tanpamu pun aku masih tetap memiliki banyak fans!" Bentak Minnie dgn galak.

"Tapi kau manis juga saat marah seperti itu." Goda Kyuhyun lagi, dan itu membuat Minnie semakin kesal.

Minnie yg kesal ia mengambil remote dan mengonta – ganti salurannya, dalam hati ia mengumpat Kyuhyun. namun seketika minnie terpaku pada layar TV, salah satu channelnya tengah memuat berita tentang dirinya.

**'Aktris cantik Lee Sungmin kemarin melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha muda Cho Kyuhyun, pesta yang di hadiri oleh banyak aktris dan pengusaha itu menjadi salah satu pernikahan termewah tahun ini.' ** MC acara itu membuka topik pembicaraannya, Minnie tampak hendak memindahkan lagi channelnya namun ia urungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih tetap menyaksikan berita dirinya.

**'Namun di kabarkan Sungmin atau akrab di sapa Minnie ini menikah bukan karna ia mencintai Kyuhyun, namun karna ia di jodohkan. Beberapa orang terdekatnya mengatkan kalau sebelumnya Minnie tidak pernah mengungkit soal Kyuhyun atau pun pernikahan.' **Minnie mulai jengah, ia semakin apa yang di katakan MC itu benar tapi setidaknya ia harus menjaga imagenya bukan?

**'Dan sebelumnya sempat terdengar kabar kalau Minnie tengah menjalin cinta dengan sutradara film sekaligus penerus perusahaan Hyundai corp Choi Siwon. Tapi di kabarkan hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan karna Siwon telah menikah dengan yeoja lain, mungkinkah ini bentuk balas dendam Minnie pada Siwon?` ** oke, kali ini Minnie benar – benar kesal. Bukan hanya karna Kyuhyun dan media yng terlalu melebih – lebihkan tapi karna nama Choi Siwon di sebut,semua yang di katakan media itu benar. Dan kini Minnie merasa kehidupan pribadinya telah terexspose, tapi bukankah itu resiko seorang artis?

"Hey kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini telah duduk di samping Minnie yang cemberut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Minnie kasar dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ish dia itu kenapa sih? Bisa – bisanya di depan publik ia ramah dan sopan, tapi di hadapanku ia dingin dan galak begitu. Aku curiga dia memiliki 2 kepribadian." Gumam Kyuhyun bingung melihat sikap sang isteri.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Ada apa dengan Minnie? Apa dia sedang terkena gossip tidak enak? Tapi bukankah kemarin kami menikah, tentu seharusnya media menampilkan berita yang membahagiakan tentang kami. tapi kenapa Minnie malah cemberut begitu? Oke aku tahu memang kami menikah bukan atas kemauan kami, kami di jodohkan. Tapi sebelumnya Minnie terlihat baik – baik saja dan ia menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Kring Kring

Telepon rumah berbunyi, sepertinya itu telpon dari umma. Umma bilang akan mengunjungiku dan minnie hari ini.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ne arraseo umma."

"..."

"Ne annyeong."

Huft~ mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari sementara aku dan minnie masih belum bersiap?! Gawat ini gawat!

"Minnie~~" panggilku pda isteriku itu.

"Ish berisik! Ada apa?!" tanyanya ketus.

"Uri bumonim (orang tua kita) sedang menuju kemari, ayo cepat siap – siap." Jawabku memberitahu Minnie.

"Mwo?! Ish kenapa baru bilang sekarang." Omel Minnie, dan sekarang dia mulai panik.

"Hey mau kemana?" tanyaku pada Minnie, sebenarnya aku tahu dia itu mau mandi karna sudah bawa handuk, hanya ingin menggodanya saja X)

"Tentu saja mandi! Kau juga cepat mandi!" jawab Minnie masih dengan nadanya yg tinggi tanda ia masih kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama, untuk menghemat waktu." Godaku dan..

PLETAK!

"Mandi di kamar mandi luar saja sana!" Aku di hadiahi sebuah jitakan manis dan bentakan sadis dari Minnie.

"Ish baiklah."

Karna tak ada pilihan lain dan lagi kami di kejar waktu aku terpaksa mandi di kamar mandi yg ada di kamar tamu. Setelah selesai aku bergegas masuk kekamar untuk berpakaian.

CEKLEK

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!" cepat – cepat aku tutup lagi pintu kamarku, omona ternyata Minnie sedang berpakaian juga. Uhk sial aku tdak sempat melihat apa – apa.#plakk! Yadong!

"Hey kau sudah selsai?" Tanyaku dari luar kamar.

"Belum! Diam dan jangan coba – coba untuk masuk!" Jawab serta ancamnya.

"Aish cepatlah, mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 15 menit lagi." Ucapku mengingatkan.

Dan akhirnya setelah 10 menit menunggu di luar Minnie keluar dari kamar. Ish dia santai – santai saja, tidak tahu kalau aku kedingingan di luar sini. Segera saja aku masuk dan berpakaian, aku yakin sebentar lagi orang tua dan mertuaku datang.

Kyuhyun poV end

Minnie poV

Huh umma mana sih? Kok lama, aku sudah siap – siap dari 15 menit yang lalu dan mereka belum datang, Kyu bilang mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 15 menit. Dasar pembual!

Ting Tong

Ah itu pasti mereka! Segera saja aku berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu untuk umma appa dan mertuaku.

"Annyeong umma, appa. Annyeong umma appa Cho." Sapaku ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Minnie, Kyu mana?" Tannya umma cho.

"Kyu? Mungkin masih bersiap – siap." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku disini kok umma." Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun datang dan merangkul pinggangku.

"Aigoo~ kalian mesra sekali." Kata ummaku.

"Hehehe umma bisa saja." Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun di pinggangku.

"Eumm umma appa, kalian bisa tunggu sebentar disini? Aku dan Minnie harus menyiapkan sesuatu." tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menarikku menuju dapur. Tadinya aku hendak berontak tapi tenaga Kyu jauh lebih kuat.

sesampainya di dapur segera saja aku dorong Kyuhyun, hingga rangkulannya di pinganggaku terlepas. Aku sangat risih di perlakukan begitu olehnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Tanya Kyu padaku.

"Justru aku yg harusnya bertanya begitu! Apa maksudmu merangkulku seperti itu?!" Tanyaku balik dengan emosi.

"Hei kau ini lupa ya kalau kita sudah menikah, dan pasangan yang baru menikah itu harus terlihat mesra!" jawabnya dengan agak membentak.

"Untuk apa aku harus bersikap mesra denganmu di hadapan umma appa kita?"

"Tentu untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau kita ini baik – baik saja, kau tak ingin mengecewakan mereka kan?" Jawabnya dan tanyanya balik padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun, biar bagaimana tidak sukanya aku pada pernikahan konyol ini tapi umma dan appaku sangat berharap padaku. Tentu aku tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Hah baiklah, tapi jika hanya di hadapan umma appa dan publik saja." Akhirnya aku terpaksa menyetujui rncana Kyuhyun karna memang tak ada pilihan lain untukku saat ini.

"Ne, kau kan seorang aktris pastinya ini hal mudah untukmu. Berakting mesra hahahaa.."Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Hei kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" Tanyaku kesal.

"Anio, sudahlah. Cepat siapkan sesuatu, minuman atau mungkin makanan untuk mereka."

"Baiklah – baiklah, sekarang kau pergi temani mereka selagi aku sibuk membuat makanan dan minuman."

Minnie poV end

Author poV

Sementara Minnie dan Kyuhyun memulai sandiwara mereka di hadapan keluarga mereka, di tempat lain tampak seorang namja bertubuh atletis tengah duduk di beranda rumahnya membaca surat kabar yg rutin tiap hari ia baca.

**'Pernikahan Mewah Artis Cantik Lee Sungmin Dengan Pengusaha Muda Cho Kyuhyun Menjadi Perhatian Seisi Seoul!'  
**  
Namja itu sedikit terperangah begitu membaca judul dari topik utama, sepertinya ia telah kehilangan mood membacanya dan kini lebih memilih untuk kembali memasuki rumahnya.

"Wonnie, sarapannya sudah siap." Teriak seorang yeoja manis memangil namja yg kini telah berstatus sebagai nampyeonnya (suami).

"berhenti memangilku Wonnie, itu terdengar konyol." Ucap namja tampan itu dingin.

"Mi-mian, ini sarapannya sudah siap. Aku buatkan pancake madu kesukaanmu." Yeoja manis yg tak lain adalah isteri dari namja yg di pangil 'Wonnie' itu menyodorkan sepiring pancake madu.

Siwon, nama namja tampan itu hanya memandangi pancake itu tanpa nafsu makan sedikitpun. Tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti hati yeoja yang sebenarnya tak ia cintai ini maka ia terpaksa memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya yeoja yg bisa kita sebut Kibum pada Siwon.

"Tak begitu buruk." Jawab Siwon sekenanya. Dan melanjutkan memakan pancake itu.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kibum. Well, sebenarnya antara Siwon dan Minnie memiliki kesamaan dalam nasib mereka. Yaitu mereka sama – sama di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Dan ke-2nya terpaksa menerima hal itu dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat redaksi akan pulang malam, kau jangan menungguku."

"Ne Siwon-ah."

KYUMIN SIDE

Mereka masih terus bersandiwara, berpura – pura bahwa segalanya baik – baik saja di hadapan orang tua mereka. Hanya satu tujuan mereka melakukan kebohongan itu, yaitu untuk membahagiakan orang tua mereka.

"Oh ya Minnie, umma lihat beritamu di TV pagi ini." umma Minnie seperti hendak mencari kebenaran soal kabar tersebut.

"Ah umma, tentu itu tidak benar. Media hanya terlalu melebih – lebihkan." Seakan tahu maksud ummanya, Minnie langsung membantah berita yg ada di TV.

"Syukurlah, umma harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami." Umma Minnie atau membelai lembut putri tersayangnya. Terselip rasa bersalah di hati minnie karna telah membohongi orang tuanya.

"Baiklah appa rasa kita sudah harus, pulang. Kami tidak ingin menganggu waktu berduaan kalian terlalu lama." Ucap yang bermaksud untuk menggoda putra dan menantunya.

"Ish appa." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha sudahlah yeobo, jangan menggoda Kyuhyun dan Minnie lagi." menengahi anak dan ayah yang ternyata sama – sama jahil dan suka menggoda ini.

Akhirnya ke-2 orang tua Minnie dan Kyuhyun pun pulang, menyisakan KyuMin berdua di rumah baru mereka. Minnie langsung masuk ke kamarnya di susul Kyuhyun.

"Hei kau kenapa? Menyesal kah?" tannya Kyuhyun agak kesal karna tadi saat ia bersandiwara dengan Minnie, Minnie menolak untuk di sentuh hingga membuat orang tua mereka agak curiga.

"Sangat." Jawab Minnie singkat.

"Makanya kau harus belajar menerimaku,kau dengar sendiri kan ummamu bilang jangan mengecewakan mereka." ujar Kyuhyun sambil sediki menyeringai, entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu.

"..." Minnie diam tak menjawab.

"Hah sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menininggalkan Minnie yg telungkup di atas kasurnya meratapi nasib sialnya.

Author poV end

Siwon poV

Mudah sekali kau melupakanku Minnie-ah, di pernikahanmu tak tampak rasa sedih atau raut kecewa. Kau tampak bahagia, bahkan senyuman tak lepas dari wajah manismu. Apakah kau sudah menerimanya?

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi Siwon-ssi, ini materi untuk drama kita selanjutnya."

"Ya taruh saja di situ, nanti akan ku periksa."

"Ne, ini silahkan. Aku permisi dulu."

"Ya silahkan."

Huft~ baiklah, ini waktunya aku bekerja. Mungkin dengan menyibukan diri perlahan aku bisa melupakanmu Minnie.

"Our Destiny. Judul yang membosankan." Gumamku membaca judul drama yg akan ku sutradarai.

"Pemainnya Lee Donghae dan Cho Sungmin." Mataku terbelalak, mwo?! Cho Sungmin?! Lee Sungmin maksudnya?

"Akh aku tidak bisa jika harus bertemu dengannya tiap hari, itu malah semakin membuatku sulit untuk melupakannya." Aku menaruh kembali materi drama itu, aku berfikir untuk mengundurkan diri saja. tapi bukankah itu tidak profesional? Mencampurkan kehidupan pribadi dan pekerjaan.

Siwon poV end

Minnie poV

Aku bingung, kenapa hidupku begitu pelik dan penuh dengan masalah? Di tengah – tengah karirku yg tengah naik daun aku malah harus menikah, parahnya aku menikah bukan dengan orang yg ku cintai.

Ting Tong

"Ish siapa lagi yg datang?!" Ucapku agak kesal dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ahh sialan kalian! Akan ku bunuh kalian!" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah, bocah tengik itu rupanya malah santai – santaian bermain PSPnya.

Ting Tong

"Ya sebentar." Ucapku saat bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

"Siapa ya?" Tanyaku saat membuka pintu.

"Annyeong Nyonya Cho." Sapa orang di pintu itu.

"Ish kau mengejekku ya?!" Ucapku kesal.

"Hehehe tapi memang benar kan kau sekarang sudah jadi Nyonya Cho, oh ya apa aku menganggumu?" Cengir orang itu memasang tampang yg mengejek dan bertanya bodoh padaku.

"Sangat! Sngat mengganggu!." Jawabku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Omona, mianhae kalau begitu lanjutkan saja. aku akan kemari lagi besok, tapi pastikan kalau besok kau tidak kemana – mana dan tidak melakukan apa – apa."

PLETAK!

"Sialan kau Lee Hyukjae!? Asisten artist macam apa kau yg senang melihat artisnya menderita?!" Ucapku sambil menjitaknya.

"Ish Minnie, sakit." Ringisnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yg ku jitak.

"Moodku sedang tidak baik." Ucapku ketus.

"Kau memang sangat menyeramkan jika sedang bad mood, bahkan kau terkesan sadis karna membiarkan asistan artisnya berdiri di luar tanpa di persilahkan masuk." Kata hyukkie asisten pribadiku.

"Oh aku lupa, kajja masuk." Aku pun mempersilahkan sunhyun masuk.

"Gomawo." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Nah jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari dan menganggu istirahat sebentarku?" Tanyaku balik menyindirnya.

"Hanya mengantarkan script untuk drama terbarumu." Jawabnya dan menyerahkan sebuah script padaku.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa dengan drama baruku, jadi siapa lawan mainku kali ini? Won Bin? Hyun Bin? Jang Geun Suk? Atau Lee Minho?" tanyaku asal.

"Sayangnya bukan aktor – aktor itu yg akan jadi lawan mainmu, tapi seorang aktor baru yg tampan Lee Donghae." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Ohh anak baru, hmm..baiklah akan ku baca script ini nanti." Ucapku dan meletakkan script itu di meja.

"Ah ya 1 lagi, sutradaranya hmm sutradaranya Choi Siwon."

DEG

Nama itu, kenapa harus di sebut lagi? dan apa tadi Hyukkie bilang?! Sutradaranya dia?! Oh god, bunuh aku sekalian. Kenapa hidupku semakin rumit?! Mati – matian aku berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi kenapa ia justru hadir lagi dalam hidupku.

"Minnie, gwencanha?"

"Ah ne gwencanha, Hyukki-ah bisakah kau batalkan drama ini? aku merasa tidak cocok dengan drama ini."

"Mwo?! Tidak bisa Minnie, dramanya sudah di umumkan kalau kau yg akan menjadi aktris utamanya. Dan minggu depan konfrensi persnya."

"Hah kau tidak meminta persetujuanku dulu tentang hal ini?!"

"Ku kira kau takkan menolak, apa lagi ini dramamu yg ke-3 dan pastinya sudah banyak yg menantikan comeback mu ke layar kaca."

"Tapi, tapi aku tidak merasa cocok dengan drama ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak cocok kalau kau saja belum membaca scriptnya? Mungkin kau hanya tak cocok dengan sutradaranya, bukan dengan drmanya. Minnie kau harus bersikap profesional, jangan mencampur adukan masalah pekerjaan dengan masalh pribadimu."

"Kau tak mengerti Hyukkie-ah, aku, aku masih..."

"Kau masih mencintainya? Aku mengerti Minnie, tak mudah memang melupakannya secepat itu tapi cobalah untuk tetap profesional dan menerima keadaan."

Hyukkie benar, aku adalah seorang aktris terkenal dan tentunya aku harus bersikap profesional. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, hatiku terlalu sakit. Apa lagi kami akan bekerja sama lagi dalam sebuah drama, sama seperti dulu. Saat pertma kami saling mengenal.

"Baiklah aku terima." Ucapku pasrah.

"Itu lebih baik, oh ya apa kau sudah minta izin pada suamimu?' Tanya Hyukkie.

"Izin untuk apa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Tentu tentang drama ini, mungkin saja nanti di drama ini ada adegan Kissingnya. Kau tak inginkan suamimu itu cemburu?" Jawab Hyukkie.

"Untuk apa? Sudah pasti ia akan menerima dan memberikan izin, ini kan profesiku." Jawabku enteng.

"Siapa bilang aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk kembali bermain drama?" Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun datang.

"Ehmm Minnie, lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan suamimu. Aku tak ingin ikut campur, hubungi aku segera jika urusanmu sudah beres, annyeong!" uhk Hyukkie malah kabur.

"Huft~ memang apa alasanmu untuk melarangku bermain drama lagi?" tanyaku dingin pada Kyuhyun.

"Karna aku suamimu." Jawabnya angkuh.

"Cih, aku tak merasa telah menikah dan mempunyai suami sepertimu." Cibirku dan berlalu menuju kamarku sambil membawa script drama yg tadi Hyukkie bawa.

Minnie poV end

TBC~~

Bagaimana? Layak di lanjut atau enggak? RNR please!^^


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin/ Our Desteny / GS / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : always KyuMin!  
Other cast : Siwon (Namja)  
Kibum (Yeoja)  
Donghae (Namja)  
Eunhyuk (Yeoja)  
DLL  
genre: GS, romance  
Ratting : T (sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah jadi M)  
Disclamer: FF ini ceritanya punya saya, KyuMin saling memiliki satu sama lain dan memiliki saya jug XD #plakk!  
Warning: gaje, abal,typos, judul yang pasaran dan cerita yang gak nyambung sama judul.

~~KyuMin~~  
Kyuhyun poV

Apa? Jadi Minnie mau main drama lagi? Dan dia tidak minta izin dulu padaku? Huh aku merasa tidak di hargai sebagai seorang suami. Tidak bisa di biarkan, aku takkan memberikan izin padanya begitu saja.

"Siapa bilang aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk kembali bermain drama?"ucapku memotong pembicaraan Minnie.

"Ehmm Minnie, lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan suamimu. Aku tak ingin ikut campur, hubungi aku segera jika urusanmu sudah beres, annyeong!"Ucap Asistennya lalu pergi.

"Huft~ memang apa alasanmu untuk melarangku bermain drama lagi?" Tanya Minnie dingin.

"Karna aku suamimu." Jawabku tegas.

"Cih, aku tak merasa telah menikah dan mempunyai suami sepertimu." Ucapnya enteng dan berlalu meningalkankanku.

Ck, isteri macam apa dia?! Tidak sopan dan tdak patuh pada suaminya, benar – benar bermuka 2 dia itu. Di depan wartawan dan juga orang tua kami dia bersikap seolah – olah tidak terjadi apapun dan tampak baik – baik saja, dasar aktris tukang akting! *Iyalah oppa, aktris tuh kan emg kerjaannya acting -_-*

"Pokoknya aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk bermain drama itu." Ucapku tegas saat memasuki kamarku dan Minnie.

"Terserah padamu, yg jelas aku akan tetap bermain drama ini. aku sudah tanda tangan kontraknya." Jawabnya masih dengan santai dan hendak keluar kamar, aku benar – benar merasa tak di hargai.

BRAKK!

"Kau membantahku Cho Sungmin!" Bentakku sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Bentaknya tak kalah keras dan kasar, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tanganku.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tak boleh bermain drama lagi, kecuali kau minta izin dengan baik padaku dan hormati aku sebagai suami sah mu!" Ucapku sambil mempererat cengkramanku di pergelangan tangannya.

"Cih, takkan!" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baik, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memakai cara kasar untuk menaklukanmu!" Ucapku tegas dan menindih tubuh mungilnya.

"YA! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Teriak Minnie marah, ia berusaha mendorong tubuhku namun sia – sia saja. karna tenagaku jauh lebih besar darinya!

Ku cengkram lebih erat pergelangan tangannya membuatnya meringis dan semakin memberikan perlawanan padaku. Namun aku tetap menahannya, mataku tertuju pada bibir pink yg manis miliknya.

"LEPASKAN AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" Bentaknya masih berusaha mendorongku.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan bermain di drama itu!"

"Untuk apa kau mengaturku?! Aku tak suka kau atur – atur, kau bukan siapa – siapaku!"

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN AKU INI SUAMIMU!"

"BUK—hmmppp LEP—hhmmmppp!"

Aku segera melumat bibir Minnie dengan ganas, aku sungguh tak suka ia terus mengelak kalau aku ini adalah suami sahnya. Ia terus meronta dan mendorong tubuhku, namun aku tetap menahannya dan terus menciumnya.

"Mmhhppp..LEPAS mmhhpp!" Ucapnya di sela ciuman ganasku, tak sedikitpun kuberi kesempatan ia untuk bernafas. Emosiku tengah meluap dan aku tak mampu mengendalikan amarhku.

"Mhhpp..ehmmppp" Ciuman kami mulai terasa asin, kenapa? Karna Minnie menangis, rasa asin itu berasal dari air matanya.

"Hosh...hosh..hosh.." Nafas kami saling memburu, wajah Minnie benar – benar merah dengan jejak air mata yg membashi pipinya.

"KAU BERENGSEK!" Bentaknya dan mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai.

"Kau yg memaksaku berbuat kasar." Balasku sambil berdiri.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGI hiks..hikss PERGI!" Teriaknya lalu mengusirku.

"M-minnie, mianhae aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. " Melihat ia menangis aku jadi merasa bersalah dan aku pun meminta maaf padanya.

"TIDAK! PERGI! PERGI KAU BERENGSEK!"

BUKK!

Namun Minnie malah melempariku dengan bantal dan guling sambil terus mengumpatku, menghujaniku dengan kata – kata kasar penuh amarah. Oke aku telah gagal menjadi suami di hari pertamaku, aku tak sanggup mengendalikan emosiku.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Minnie menangis sejadi – jadinya di kamarnya, ia merasa di lecehkan. Bukan hanya tangannya yg sakit akibat cengkraman kuat Kyuhyun, tapi hatinya pun sakit akibat perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hiks..umma..hiks..appa kenapa kalian tega? Hiks.. menikahkanku dengan Kyuhyun? hiks.." tangis Minnie kembali meratapi nasib buruknya.

Sementara di luar Kyuhyun tampak menyesali perbuatannya yg kasar yang akhirnya menyakiti Minnie. Setelah kejadian ini Kyuhyun tak yakin akan di terima dengan mudah oleh Minnie.

"Huft~" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, permasalahan hidupnya kini begitu rumit.

*******************************

1 minggu setelah insiden itu Minnie benar – benar menjauhi Kyuhyun, sungguh awal yg buruk untuk rumah tangga mereka. Kyuhyun di usir dari kamar, dan terpaksa Kyuhyun tidur di ruang tamu dan lagi Kyuhyun selalu di tinggal Minnie yang sibuk dengan persiapan konfrensi pers drama terbarunya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu rumah KyuMin berbunyi, menandakan ada seorang di luar sana yg hendak bertamu mungkin.

"Itu pasti Hyukkie." Ucapnya dan segera beranjak menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Minnie lagi2 ketus, sudah berkali – kali Kyuhyun mendapta jawaban yg sama tiap kali ia bertanya kmana Minnie akan pergi.

"Hei kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu dari tadi." Omel Minnie pada asisten pribadinya.

"Mian, tadi macet. Kau sudah siap kan? Kajja kita pergi, kita hampir terlambat." Ucap Hyukkie meminta maaf dan segera menarik Minnie.

"Hmm ya sudah, kajja." Minnie berjalan mengikuti Hyukkie.

"Eh kau tak pamitan dulu dengan suamimu?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Minnie tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Hyukkie lalu menutup pintu rumah Minnie dan segera menyusul Minnie yang sudah berada di mobil van miliknya.

Konfrensi pers….

Saat ini Minnie tengah berada di Konfrensi pers drama terbaru yang akan di bintanginya, para wartawan,kru juga artis lain juga sudah stand by di sana. Acara akan di mulai sekitar 15 menit lagi, tinggal 1 org lagi yg belum hadir, yaitu Siwon sang sutradara.

"Jwesonghamnida, saya terlambat." Ucap seseorang yg baru tiba, Siwon.

DEG

Bagai di pukul gadam raksasa seketika Minnie merasa sakit di hati dan kepalanya (?) Kenapa bisa begitu? Pasalnya sang mantan kekasih yg masih di cintainya ini kini berada tepat di depannya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Siwon memasang senyum kecut sementara Minnie segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, acara konfrensi pers di mulai. Mulai dari Park Young Joon selaku penulis naskah dan skenario yang akan menjelaskan tentang isi dari drama ini." seorang MC membuka acara.

"Baiklah, drama terdiri dari 20 episode menceritakan tentang seorang yeoja yang di jodohkan dengan seorang namja, ke-2nya tidak saling mencintai tapi si namja perlahan mulai menyukai yeoja yang telah menjadi isterinya itu, namun si yeoja tetap tak mau menerima namja itu karna ia masih mencintai pacarnya masih menjalin hubngan dengan kekasihnya, akhirnya si namja membuat taruhan jika dalam waktu 100 hari ia tak mampu membuat si yeoja jatuh hati maka ia akan menyerah dan akan menceriakan yeoja itu dan membiarkannya bahagia bersama kekasihnya."

Penulis naskah itu menjelaskan dengan detail jalan cerita dari dramanya, Minnie merasa kalau cerita itu hampir mirip dengan kisah nyatanya. Karna sibuk dengan pkirannya Minnie tak menyadari kalau Siwon sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Silahkan bila ada yang mau bertanya tentang drama ini" Tanya MC pada wartawan yg hadir.

"Saya ingin bertanya." Seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ya silahkan." MC itu mempersilahkan wartawan tsb memulai pertanyaanya.

"Siapa yang memilih para pemain utama dan apa lasannya." Tanya wartawan itu.

"Nah saya persilahkan kembali pada Tuan Park Young Joon untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini."

"Pemilihan pemain berdasarkan penilaian saya, maka saya yg menentukan semua cast yg bermain dalam drama ini."

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Alasannya,Tuan Lee Donghae merupakan aktor pendatang baru yg belakangan tengah hangat di bicarakan lewat drama debutnya 'Its okay daddy doughter' dan Nyonya Cho Sungmin aktris yg tengah naik daun, dan saya lihat ia sangat cocok dengan karakter dari Lee Min Sun yg nantinya akan di perankan olehnya. Sementara Tuan Kim Jungmo dipilih karna ia juga sangat cocok berperan sebagai orang ketiga hahah.."

"Cukup? Ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya sang MC.

"Saya juga ingin bertanya." Wartawan lain mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya silahkan."

"Bisa tolong jelaskan secara detail siapa saja yg bermain di drama ini dan ceritakan karakter dari tokoh utama yg akan di perankan oleh para pemeran drama ini, terima kasih."

"Baik silahkan Tuan Park Young Joon untuk kembali menjawab."

"Di sini ada Tuan Lee Donghae yg berperan sebagai pemeran utama namja bernama Kang Hae Won, lalu Nona Cho Sungmin sebagai pemeran utama yeoja berperan sebagai Lee Min Sun, lalu cast selanjutnya ada Kim Jung Mo sebagai Kim Jae Hoon kekasih dari Lee Min Sun."

Sesi pertama wawancara telah usai, kini siap memasuki sesi ke – 2. Tapi sebelum itu ada waktu istirahat untuk para artis dan kru yg bertugas saat itu. Minnie berada di ruang tunggu, setelah beres wawancara ia segera menuju ruang tunggu dan terus berdiam diri di sana.

Author poV end

Minnie poV

Huh menyebalkan, aku di sebut Nyonya Cho?! Cih, rasanya aneh. Aku masih menganggap margaku itu LEE! Dan lagi kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau Siwon terus memperhatikanku, lalu soal drama ini ceritanya mirip dengan kisahku.

Tok Tok Tok

"Minnie-ah, kau di dalam?" Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang tunggu dan bertanya.

"Ne, masuk saja tak di kunci." Jawabku malas.

"Hey kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghilang? Bersiaplah 10 menit lagi wawancara sesi ke-2 akan segera di muali." Hyukkie mengingatkanku.

"Eumm kau yakin aku tak bisa mundur dari drama ini?" Tanyaku sekali lagi pada Hyukkie.

"MWO?! Tentu tidak! Kau bahkan telah menghadiri konfrensi persnya sekarang, mana mungkin kau mundur begitu saja." Sudah ku duga dia akan marah dan menolaknya.

"Huft~" aku hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Memang ada apa? apa ini soal 'dia'? tapi bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?" Tanya Hyukkie seraya duduk di sampingku.

"Bukan, bukan hanya karna 'dia' tapi aku merasa tak cocok dengan jalan ceritanya." Jawabku jujur.

"Heh bukankah kau suda baca scriptnya?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Belum semuanya ku baca, baru awalnya saja." Jawabku santai.

"Astaga Cho Sungmin! Kau ini sudah ku antar scriptnya jauh – jauh tapi kau malah bla bla bla"

Dia mulai lagi, mengomeliku hanya karna belum beres baca script. Dulu saja dia pernah ngomel hanya karna aku lupa tidak bawa script hingga aku banyak melakaukan NG.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyaku pada Hyukkie yg kini ngos – ngosan.

"Huh sudahlah, ayo kita cepat kembali. Sesi ke-2 akan segera di mulai." Jawabnya langsung menyeretku keluar ruang tunggu.

Semua kembali duduk di bangkunya masing – masing, ku lihat Siwon juga sudah berada di tempatnya. Ia tak banyak bicara, ia hanya bicara saat ada wartawan yang menanyakan soal konsep dari drama ini. sementara aku juga tak jauh beda, tak banyak bicara. Hanya jika ada pertanyaan aku bicara.

"Nah sesi ke-2 konfrensi pers telah di muali. Silahkan bagi yg mau bertanya."

"Saya ingin bertanya pada nona Cho Sungmin."

"Ne silahkan."

"Emmm bagaimana soal gossip yg tengah beredar saat ini? apa benar Nona Sungmin memiliki scandal dengan Tuan Choi Siwon? atau ini hanya salah satu cara untuk menaikkan pamor drama ini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini?! media memang selalu saja melebih – lebihkan! Baiklah, tenang Lee Sungmin, jawab saja seadanya.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak, justru ini sangatlah lucu. Biasanya untuk menaikkan pamor aktris wanitanya akan di gossipkan dengan aktor pria. Tapi kenapa denganku malah dengan sutradaranya?" Jawabku sambil berusaha bercanda.

"Bagaimana komentar anda Tuan Siwon." Tanya waartawan itu pada Siwon.

"Ne, Nona Cho Sungmin benar. Kami hanya sebatas teman, sebelumnya kami juga pernah bekerja sama dalam sebuah drama yg kebetulan Nona Sungmin yg membintanginya dan aku yg menyutradarai, aku senang bisa berkerja sama lagi dengannya." Tak ku sangak, dia menjawab seperti yang ku harapkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perniakahanmu dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun? benarkah kalian di jodohkan?" Tanya wartawan lain yg amat sangat membuatku kesal!

"Ne, kami memang di jodohkan. Kyuhyun adalah anak dari sahabat appaku, tapi hubungan kami cukup dekat sehingga kami tidak menolak dengan perjodohan ini. karna kami juga ingin membahagiakan orang tua." Jawabku berakting.

"Sempat terdengar kabar kalau Tuan Kyuhyun tak mengizinkanmu bermain di drama ini, apa itu benar?" Tanya wartawan itu lagi.

"Ia sempat tak memberi izin, tapi setelah aku meyakinkannya akhirnya ia sepakat untuk mengizinkanku." Jawabku lagi – lagi berakting.

"Baiklah 1 pertanyaan terakhir, siapa yg mau bertanya?"

"Saya, adakah rencana Nona Minnie untuk memiliki momongan?" Celetuk warwatan babo!

"Hahaha untuk yg satu itu sepertinya jawabannya tidak, karna seperti yang kalian tahu kalau aku akan membintangi drama ini jadi sepertinya kami harus menunda dulu soal itu."

"1 pertanyaan lagi, apa setelah drama ini rampung Nona Minnie masih akan tetap di industri entertaimen atau akan vakum?"

"Saya kurang tahu, itu bagaimana nanti."

"Baik saya rasa sudah cukup pertanyaan – pertanyaannya, selebihnya mari kita tunggu saja drama terbaru ini. Gamsahamnida, annyeonghaseyo!"

Syukurlah acara ini akhirnya selesai juga, semoga tidak ada artikel aneh yang muncul besok soal diriku. Aku pusing jika menghadapi gossip terus menerus, belum lagi masalahku dengan Kyuhyun. Tuhan permudahalah jalanku. Aku sungguh lelah dengan semua ini.

"Minnie kajja sebaiknya kita langsung pulang, besok sudah mulai syuting hari pertama." Ajak Hyukkie.

"Eumm bisakah kita makan dulu? Aku lapar." Tanyaku, acara ini membuat tenagaku terkuras.

"Hei bukankah kau harus masak makan malam untuk suamimu? Kenapa ingin makan di luar?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Kyu sudah makan, tadi dia sms katanya jangan mengkhawatirkannya dan dia menyuruhku untk makan." Jwabku bohong.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Hyukkie setuju dan kami makan dulu di sebuah restoran china sebelum ia mengantarku pulang ke rumah eumm bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya? Rumahku? Bukan, itu rumah Kyuhyun. dia yg membelinya atas desakan orang tua kami, katanya agar kami bisa leluasa dan mandiri. Alasan konyol!

Minnie poV end

TBC~

Mian part ini pendek, jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang udah review di ff ini


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin/ Our Desteny / GS / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : always KyuMin!  
Other cast : Siwon (Namja)  
Kibum (Yeoja)  
Donghae (Namja)  
Eunhyuk (Yeoja)  
DLL  
genre: GS, romance  
Ratting : T (sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah jadi M)  
Disclamer: FF ini ceritanya punya saya, KyuMin saling memiliki satu sama lain dan memiliki saya jug XD #plakk!  
Warning: gaje, abal,typos, judul yang pasaran dan cerita yang gak nyambung sama judul.

~~KyuMin~~

Siwon poV

Aku terluka mendengar ucapan Minnie, ia benar – bnar tak menganggapku sebagai bagian dari hidupnya lagi. Tak tahukah dia kalau aku masih menaruh perasaan padanya? Dan kini aku tengah berusaha membunuh perasaan itu, menguburnya dalam dan tak ingin ku ingat lagi. Dia benar - benar telah hancurkan aku!

"Aku pulang." Ucapku saat sampai di rumah.

"Siwon-ah kau pulang, sudah makan? Mau ku siapkan sesuatu?" Kibum datang menyambutku.

"Sudah, aku tidak butuh apa –apa. aku ingin langsung istirahat." Jawabku datar dan segera beranjak menuju kamar.

"Eumm baiklah."

Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di kasur, hati ini masih terasa sakit. Ku cengkram kuat – kuat dadaku, berharap bisa untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun tak ada hasilya, rasanya tetap saja sakit.

Ceklek

Ku buka pintu kamarku, setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan membersihkan diri terlbih dahulu. Aku segere berbaring di ranjang King Size-ku dan terlelap. Besok adalah hari pertama syuting, makanya aku butuh banyak tenaga. Apalagi tenaga untuk menguatkan hatiku bertemu Minnie.

*************************

"Ngghhh.." Sudah pagi rupanya, jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. syuting akan di mulai pukul 7, aku harus segera bersiap.

"Siwon-ah kau sudah rapih, ada syuting ya hari ini?" Tanya Kibum saat aku sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapih.

"Hmm." Jawabku berdehem.

"Eumm ini sarapannya." Kibum menyodorkan sepiring roti selai coklat dan teh hangat.

"Aku buru – buru, aku bawa saja rotinya. Annyeong, aku berangkat." Ucapku berlalu dari hadapan Kibum sambil membwa roti yg ia buatkan.

"Hati – hati." Teriak kibum.

Hah ini sungguh melelahkan, aku tak tahan jika terus seperti ini. apa aku memang tak di takdirkan berjodoh dengan Minnie? Hingga tuhan memisahkan kami dengan cara ini, kami di jodohkan oleh orang tua kami masing – masing dengan orang yg bukan pilihan hati kami.

Siwon poV end

Kibum poV

Sampai kapan begini? Tak bisakah dia sedikit membuka hatinya untukku? Padahal aku begitu mencintainya, aku menuruti keinginan appa menjodohkan kita karna sejak awal aku memang sudah menyukaimu Siwon-ah.

TES

Ini air mata yg kesekian kalinya jatuh, jatuh karnamu. Setiap hari aku menangisimu, tak pernah kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku. Tapi selama ini aku hanya diam dan mencoba bertahan, bahkan setelah 5 bulan pernikahan kita tak sedikit pun kau menyentuhku.

Kibum poV end

Author poV

Hari ini Minnie akan menjalani syuting hari pertamanya, ia cukup gugup karna harus berhadapan dengan Siwon. Tapi ia mencoba menepis rasa gugup itu, kini ia sedang bercengkrama dengan Donghae, lawan mainnya di drama ini.

"Wahh Noona aku senang bisa satu drama denganmu, bahkan bisa menjadi lawan mainmu. Aku salah satu fansmu." Ucap Donghae yg tengah mengobrol bersama Minnie.

"Jjinjja? Ah gomawo Donghae-ssi, semoga kita bekerja sama dengan baik ne." Minnie tersenyum ramah pada Donghae.

"Ne Noona, aku sangat ramah kau juga cantik dan baik, beruntung sekali suamimu." Donghae memuji Minnie.

"Ah biasa saja, oh ya Donghae-ssi apa kau gugup?" Minnie yg merasa tak nyaman dengan topic perbincangan mereka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka ke topic yg lain.

"Ne, aku sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi seorang pemeran utama, dan di saat pertamaku aku akan bermain denganmu. Itu sanggat membuatku gugup." Jawab Donghae.

"Hemm santailah, anggap aku noonamu sendiri ne.. ya walau kelihatannya aku lebih muda darimu hehehe.." Minnie memberi saran pada Donghae dengan sedikit bergurau.

"Hahahah ne noona, kau memang terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku."

Saat Minnie asyik mengobrol dengan Donghae tiba – tiba ada mobil sport hitam datang ke lokasi syuting. Semua mata tertuju pada mobil itu, mereka semua penasaran siapa yg mengendarai mobil itu.

"Hey itu suaminya Nona Sungmin kan?" Tanya salah satu kru mulai bergossip ria.

"Iya ya, itu Cho Kyuhyun. wahh tampan dan gagah sekali ya dia, beruntung seklai Nona Sungmin." Timpal temannya.

Sementara Minnie yg mendengar ribut – ribut dan serasa nama suaminya di panggil mulai berbalik dan ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Sialan! Untuk apa dia kemari?!" Umpat Minnie dalam hati.

"Annyeong yeobo." Sapa Kyuhyun sok manis.

"Annyeong yeobo! Untuk apa kau kemari, kau tak ke kantor hemm?" balas Minnie berakting, pasalnya semua kru dan pemain tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aigoo kalian romantis sekali, pasangan yg serasi." Puji Donghae yg kebetulan masih di tempat.

"Hmm gomawo, kau yg akan menjadi lawan main isteriku ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"N-ne." Jawab Donghae gugup.

"Jaga dia ya, dan jangan berbuat yg macam – macam." Pesan Kyuhyun.

"B-baik." Jawab Donghae takut.

"Hahahaha kau kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda." Tawa Kyuhyun melihat exspressi ketakutan donghae.

"Ish yeobo! Kau ini jahil sekali!" Minnie mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis.

"Heheh gwencanha noona, hyung pasti sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Yeobo, bisa ikut sebentar denganku?" Tanya Minnie pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Minnie langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang ganti yg di sediakan khusus untuknya. Ia mengunci pintu dari dalam dan memastikan tak ada wartawan yang mengikuti.

"YA! Untuk apa kau kemari?!" Tanya Minnie kesal.

"Hanya ingin memberikan kesan yg baik pada publik sebagai suami yg baik." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Suami yg baik katamu?! Kau lupa kejadian waktu itu?! Kau hampir memperkosaku!" Bentak Minnie marah.

"Hei kau itu isteriku, wajar kan melayani suami?" Balas Kyuhyun mulai kesal karna kejadian di saat ia hilang kendali di ungkit Minnie lagi.

"Ish terserahlah! Sekarang cepat pergi!" Usir Minnie.

"Baik, selamat bekerja yeobo." Goda Kyuhyun sebelum pergi yg semakin membuat Minnie marah dan kesal.

"Orang itu! apa sih maunya?! Lain kali akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya!" Rutuk Minnie.

TOK TOK TOK

"Minnie kau di dalam?" Tanya seseorng dari luar.

"Ne, aku di dalam." Jawab Minnie dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, ini masih pagi tapi ia sudah pusing akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

CEKLEK

"Hei ayo cepat bersiap, syuting akan segera di mulai." Suruh Hyukkie pada Minnie.

"Apa sutradaranya sudah datang?" tanya Minnie.

"Ne, dia sudah datang." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Huft~" Minnie menghela nafas beratnya.

"Ayo Minnie, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menghadapinya." Hyukkie memberi semangat pada Minnie.

"Ne gomawo." Ucap Minnie sambil tersenyum.

Setelah bersiap , Minnie keluar dari ruang make-up menuju lokasi syuting. Ia terkejut melihat banyak wartawan mengerubungi Kyuhyun, dan Siwon juga tampak sudah datang dan sedang memberi pengarahan pada pemain lain. Mungkin ia berusaha tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Tuan Cho apa anda kemari untuk memberi dukungan pada isteri anda?" Tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Ne benar." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, layaknya aktris dia di kerumuni oleh banyak wartawan.

"Apa kesanmu pada drama baru isterimu?" Tanya wartawan lain menyodorkan mike-nya.

"Hmm aku rasa ini akan menjadi dramanya yg paling bagus, tolong saksikan drama ini dan berikan dukungan kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun seolah ia suami yang baik.

"Itu Nona Sungmin." Ucap salah satu wartawan dan sekarang gerombolan wartawan itu menuju minnie dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Nona Sungmin, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang kedatangan suamimu ke lokasi syuting untuk memberikan dukungan?" Tanya wartawan itu pda Minnie.

"Emm aku sangat senang ia mendukungku." Jawab Minnie agak pusing meladeni para wartawan haus berita itu.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit sungmin di pusingkan oleh para wartawan dengan pertanyaan mereka akhirnya ia bisa bebas. Karna syuting akan segera di mulai, ia tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. ya dia sempat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, sekarang ia berfikir apa itu hanya akting Kyuhyun saja?

"Ok rolling, take action!" Teriak Siwon memberi kode agar syuting di mulai.

Hari ini syuting episode pertama, yaitu pesta pernikahan. Jadi mereka mengambil latar di sebuah gereja, semua ini tampak familiar bagi Minnie. Karna 2 minggu yg lalu ia pun melakukan hal yg sama, bedanya ini hanya akting sementara waktu itu nyata.

_Seorang yeoja berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke depan altar pernikahannya, dengan gaun putih indah membalut tubuhnya, dan se-bucket bunga mawar putih di genggaman tangannya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang putri dari negri dongeng._

Sementara di depan altar, telah menanti sang pangeran tampan dengan pakaian senada dengan sang putri. Mereka bersanding di hadapan pendeta untuk mengikrarkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

"Apa anda Tuan Kang Hae Won, bersedia menerima Nona Lee Min Sun sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dan anda Nona Lee Min Sun, bersediakah anda menerima Tuan Kang Hae Won sebagai pendamping hidupmu."

"A-aku, aku bersedia."

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami isteri. Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanita."  
  
"Ok, cut! Ganti setting selanjutnya!" Adegan menikah sudah selesai. Kini mereka bersiap untuk memulai adegan selanjutnya di mana minnie sebagai Min Sun dan Donghae sebagai Hae Won melakukan adegan kissing pertama mereka.

"Huft~" Donghae menghela nafas gugup.

"Santailah, kau tak ingin membuat ini NG kan?" Tanya Minnie berusaha menenangkan kegugupan Donghae.

"Ne Noona, oh ya aku belum minta izin pada suamimu. Aku takut dia marah." Ucap Donghae khawatir.

"Kau tak usah memikirkan dia sudah tahu kalau adegan macam ini pasti akan ada di drama." Kata Minnie menenangkan Donghae.

"Bersiap, camera rolling action!" Siwon kembali memberi aba – aba. Saat ini ia terlihat sangat dingin, tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia sangat sakit. Apa karna melihat Minnie berakting dan berciuman dengan namja lain? Bukan, bukan karna itu, tapi karna akting Minnie bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

Author poV end

Siwon poV

Tenanglah Siwon, kau harus bersikap profesional. Sekarang setelah beres mengambil gambar pernikahan, selanjutnya adegan kissing. Kuatkan hatimu Siwon, bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat Minnie berciuman dengan aktor – aktor lain dan suaminya?

"Bersiap, camera rolling action!" Aku memberi aba – aba.

_"Silahkan memperlai pria mencium __mempelai wanita__." _Suasana hening, padahal ada banyak orang di sini. Semua menantikan adegan kissing pertama ini.  
_  
CHU~  
_  
Akhirnya adegan kissing pertama selesai, ya tuhan Minnie sangat cantik dengan gaun putih itu. ia tersenyum manis, ingin rasanya aku mengantikan posisi Donghae. Walau hanya akting tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kebahagiannya.

"Ok cut!" Untunglah dalam adegan ini tidak NG, kalau NG bisa – bisa di ulang terus adegan kissingnya.

"Istirahat 10 menit sebelum masuk adegan berikutnya!" Aku memberi waktu sedikit untuk beristirahat. Dan untuk menyiapkan adegan selanjutnya.

"Baik sutradara." Jawab semua serempak.

Aku pun kembali duduk di bangkuku dan memperhatikan Minnie yg tengah istirahat juga, ia tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae. Ah sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum manisnya, aku sangat merindukannya.

Siwon poV end

Minnie poV

Episode pertama sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal setting di rumah saja. Tapi sebelum itu masih ada beberapa adegan lain, ah tapi aku sudah lelah. Tapi percuma juga pulang, di rumah ada setan mesum itu.

"Noona? Kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Donghae yg duduk di sampingku.

"Ah ne, mianhae. Aku tak jelas, bisa ulangi lagi."Jawabku yg tadi memang tak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Eum sepertinya kau kelelahan ya? Lebih baik aku tak menganggumu."

"Anio, gwencanhayo. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu sitirahatlah, kita masih ada 1 hari untuk menyelesaikan episode pertama ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mianhae Donghae-ah."

"Gwencanha Noona."

Huh aku jadi tak enak pada Donghae, ish kenapa lagi dengan Siwon?! sedari tadi ia terus memandangiku? Tak tahukah dia aku sangat risih di panadangi seperti itu?!

"Hei Minnie, ini minum dulu." Hyukkie datang dan menyodorkan minuman padaku.

"Ah ne gomawo." Aku menerima minuman yg Hyukkie bawa.

"Aktingmu sangat bagus." Puji Hyukkie.

"Hmm seperti biasanya ." Aku tersenyum simpul menanggapi pujian Hyukkie.

"Ya untungnya kau dan Siwon bisa bersikap profesional. Tapi tak harus sedingin ini kan?" Ucap Hyukkie yg membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie -ah?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan kah semua tahu kalau kau dan Siwon itu teman dekat, bahkan di konfrensi pers kemarin kau mengatakannya. Harusnya kau juga bisa bercengkrama dengannya."

"Entahlah, aku belum siap untuk berhadapan dengannya."

"Yah itu terserah padamu, aku hanya mengingatkan. Jangan sampai buat orang lain curiga, dulu kau dekat dengan Siwon di drama ke-2 mu tapi sekarang kalian saling diam begini. Tadi aku mendengar kru ada yg membicarakan kalian."

Hyukkie menjelaskan panjang lebar dan menasehatiku, memang benar dulu aku dekat dengan Siwon sampai kami memiliki hubungan khusus yg hanya kami bertiga yg tahu. Aku, Hyukkie dan Siwon. Tapi sekarang terasa berbeda, aku merasa canggung untuk mengobrol dengannya. Jangankan mengobrol, menyapa saja aku tak berani.

"Sudah jangan melamun, bersiaplah. Adegan selanjutnya akan segera di mulai." Ucap Hyukkie sekali lagi.

"Hmmm ne.." Balasku malas.

*******************************

Setelah seharian syuting dan aku pulang malam, pagi ini aku kembali harus menjalani syuting hari ke-2. Semoga ke depannya akan terus baik. Dan nantinya dramaku ini bisa mendapat respon positive dari masyarakat.

"Koran pagi ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan koran padaku, tumben sekali.

"Hmm gomawo." Aku pun mengambil koran dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai membacanya, masih ada waktu 5 menit untuk membaca sebelum aku bersiap menuju lokasi syuting.

**'Cho Kyuhyun Suami dari aktris cantik Cho Sungmin, kemarin datang ke lokasi syuting untuk memberi dukungan pada sang isteri'**

Mwo?! Bahkan media ikut memangilku CHO SUNGMIN?! Hei aku ini masih LEE SUNGMIN! Dan apa artikel ini?! Ck, pnatas saja dia memberikan koran ini. rupanya dia ingin aku membacanya, cih dasar menyebalkan!

"Sudah kau bca beritanya, Minnie?" Tanyanya dengan tampang evilnya yg memuakkan!

"Ne, kau puas?! Kau sudah mendapat perhatian publik!" Jawabku membentaknya penuh emosi.

"Belum, akan ku tunjukan pada seluruh dunia bahwa aku ini suami yg baik yg sangat mencintai isterinya." Balasnya santai sambil meminum teh.

"Argghh! Terserah kau lah! Aku mau pergi ke lokasi syuting!" Karna tak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun dan nantinya aku terlambat ke lokasi syuting aku lebih memilih untuk segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi Hyukkie akan menjemputku.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit aku bersiap2 untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting tapi Hyukkie belum juga datang. Biasanya ia akan datang 5 menit sebelum aku selesai bersiap2.

"Kajja kita pergi." Tiba2 Kyuhyun datang dan sudah berdandan rapih.

"Kemana?! Hari ini aku ada syuting!" Tolakku kasar.

"Percuma kau menunggu asistenmu datang, ia takkan datang." Ucap Kyuhyun yg membuatku bingung.

"M-mana mungkin dia takkan datang. D-dia tahu hari ini jadwalku padat." Kata – kataku melunak, apa benar ya Hyukkie tidak akan datang? Dia sudah terlambat 15 menit, jika begini biasanya dia memang takkan datang Hyukkie bukan tipe orang yg suka 'ngaret'.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang, aku bilang padanya kau aku yg antar sampai ke lokasi syuting." Aku membelalakan mataku, beraninya dia menyuruh Hyukkie melakukan itu?! dan bodohnya Hyukkie malah menurutinya?! Sebenarnya bosnya itu Kyuhyun atau aku?!

"Ish kenapa anak itu tidak bilang padaku." Gerutuku kesal.

"Sudah kajja kita berangkat, kau tak ingin terlambat bukan?" Kyuhyun menarik tanganku paksa.

"Ya lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Aku menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Silahkan princess." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya, aku hanya membuang muka tak sudi menatapnya.

"Cepat jalankan mobilmu, jika aku terlambat barang 1 menit saja ku pastikan hidupmu takkan tenang!" Ancamku pada Kyuhyun, aku benar2 kesal padanya. Dan sepertinya mood ku juga memburuk.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat, untunglah jalanan tidak terlalu macet. Biasanya pagi2 seoul sudah macet karna banyak orang yg berangkat kerja. Tapi macetnya tidak separah di jakarta .

"KYU! Pelan – pelan! Kau mau menabrak heh?!" Omelku karna Kyuhyun saat ini tengah ngebut.

"Kau sendiri yg bilang kalau aku harus tepat waktu mengantarkanmu, kalau tidak aku takkan hidup tenang." Kyuhyun malah membalikan kata – kataku padanya. Ish benar2 menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah, jalankan saja mobilmu dengan benar! Dan jangan terlalu ngebut, aku masih sayang nyawaku." Ucapku mengalah, dari pada terus bertengkar dengannya membuatku semakin bad mood.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit di perjalanan aku pun sampai di lokasi syuting, para kru tampak sudah mulai sibuk. Aku tak melihat Siwon di sana, ah mungkin dia belum datang.

"Minnie-ah akhirnya kau datang, aku khawatir kau tak datang." Hyukkie menghampiriku.

"Ya kau babo! Kenapa tak menjemputku?! Jadinya kan aku di antar oleh dia!" Marahku pada Hyukkie.

"H-habisnya Kyuhyun-ssi bilang kalau dia yg akan mengantarkanmu, d-dia kan suamimu aku juga tak bisa menolak." Jawab Hyukkie sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah yeobo, kau jangan memarahi Hyukkie begitu. Aku yg salah." Sekarang apa – apaan dia?! Ingin menarik simpati Hyukkie?!

"Kalian berdua sama saja! membuatku pusing!" Kataku kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun.

Minnie poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Huft~ dia benar – benar membenciku ya? Sampai segala sesuatu yg ku lakukan selalu salah di matanya. Padahal aku benar – benar menyukainya dan berharap ia juga menyukaiku, dan kami bisa menjalankan rumah tangga kami dengan baik.

"Gwencanha Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Hyukkie membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah ne, gwencanha. Jwesonghamnida, gara - gara aku memintamu untuk tidak menjemput Minnie kau jadi di marahi." Jawabku lalu meminta maaf karna merasa tak enak pda Hyukkie.

"Gwencanha, aku mengerti kau ingin memberikan perhatian padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya Minnie masih belum bisa menerima perhatianmu." Balas Hyukkie, mungkin aku bisa minta bantuannya untuk aku mendapatkan minnie.

"Hyukkie -ah, bisa aku minta tolong satu hal lagi padamu?" Tanyaku pada Hyukkie.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukkie..

"Kemari." Aku pun membisikan rencanaku pda Hyukkie, semoga dia bisa membantuku.

"Hmm aku tak yakin Minnie akan suka dengan itu, tapi baiklah aku akan mencoba membantumu." Ucap Hyukkie bersedia membantuku, walau ia agak ragu rencanaku ini dapat berhasil.

"Gomawo atas bantuanmu, aku permisi dulu." Aku pun pamit setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hyukkie.

Sehabis mengantarkan Minnie ke lokasi syutingnya, aku bergegas menuju kantor. Sebelum ada wartawan yg datang dan mewawancaraiku seperti kemarin, membuatku terlambat masuk kantor dan menjadi bahan perbincangan para pegawai kantor.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Cho." Sapa para pegawai saat aku memasuki area perkantoran. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Ah Tuan Cho, ini ada titipan dari Presdir Shim untukmu." Sekretarisku memberikanku sebuah bingkisan yg entah apa isinya.

"Oh ne gomawo." Ucapku lalu menerima bingkisan itu.

"Dan jangan lupa siang ini ada meeting dengan client dari jepang jam 11." Kata sekretarisku lagi mengingatkanku.

"Ne aku tahu, oh ya tolong kau katakan jika ada yg mencariku suruh saja ia langsung masuk ke ruanganku." Pesanku pda sekretarisku lalu aku pun memasuki ruangan kerjaku.

Hmm..kira – kira apa bingkisan yg di berikan Presdir Shim, untukku? Aku pun membuka bingkisan itu yg ternyata sebuah tiket liburan ke Roma. Di dalamnya terdapat surat.

_S__elamat atas pernikahanmu__ Presdir__C__ho, mianhae waktu itu aku tak sempat datang karna sibuk dengan bisnisku. Ini hadiah sekaligus permintaan maafku, semoga kau bahagia dan selamat menempuh hidup baru__!___

Shim Changmin

Huh bocah itu bisa saja, sibuk dia bilang?! Sesibuk apa dia sampai tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanku, tapi dia selalu datang tiap kali ku tantang dia bermain game.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi." Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Ne silahkan masuk." Suruhku pada Yoona, sekretarisku.

"Tuan Cho, ada yg ingin menemuimu." Katanya memberi tahuku.

"Suruh dia masuk." Suruh padanya.

"Ne tuan, Nona silahkan masuk." Yoona memangil orang yg ingin menemuiku.

"Lama tak berjumpa Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap seorang yeoja yg sangat ku kenal.

Aku terkejut dengan kedatangan yeoja itu, aku pun memberi isyarat agar Yoona pergi meninggalkan aku dengan yeoja ini. ada masalah yg belum selesai kami urus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, tampaknya kau sangat bahagia sekarang." Tanya yeoja itu, Victoria song mantan kekasihku.

"Yah seperti yg kau lihat sekarang." Jawabku malas, aku benar - benar malas menghadapi yeoja ini.

"Hmm..dan sepertinya aku terlambat, sudah ada yg mendahuluiku untuk memilikimu." Seperti dugaanku, dia kembali untuk meminta kembali padaku. Ck, tapi sayangnya aku takkan pernah mau kembali padanya.

"Yah, kau terlambat. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, yaitu isteriku sendiri." Ucapku tegas.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih sangat berharap kalau kita masih bisa kembali seperti dulu. Saling mencintai." Ia mulai mengungkit - ngungkit masa lalu yg susah payah ku lupakan.

"Jangan ungkit masa lalu kita lagi, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Kau sebaiknya pergi, aku sudah menikah dan aku mencintai isteriku." Ucapku dan berbalik memungungi Victoria.

GREP

"Oh shit! Apa yg di lakukannya?! Ok, tenang Cho Kyuhyun!" Batinku, aku perlahan melepaskan pelukan Victoria. Tpi ia tak mau melepasnya.

"Apa tak ada lagi ruang untukku di hatimu Kyu?" Tanyanya smbil mempererat pelukannya.

"..." Aku terdiam, bingung harus mengatakkan apa.

"Aku minta maaf karna telah mempermainkanmu, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau ternyata aku masih sangat mohon kembalilah padaku Kyu" Ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yg memelas.

"Lepaskan aku Vic!" Aku melepas secara kasar pelukannya dan memandangnya tajam.

"Itu semua masa lalu, aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa – apa lagi padamu selain rasa sakit hati yg kau tinggalkan! Sekarang jika kau tak keberatan, silahkan pergi dari kantorku. Aku masih banyak urusan!" Bentakku pada Victoria.

"Hiks..hiks..kau..hiks.. bukan lagi Kyuhyun yg dulu! Hiks.." Dia malah menangis , aku takkan termakan air mata buayamu lagi!

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi, atau ku pangilkan security untuk menyeretmu." Ancamku pada vict.

Victoria bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arahku "Lihat saja nanti, akan ku buat kau kembali bertekuk lutu di kakiku." Ucapnya angkuh dan pergi meninggalkan kantorku.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku, arghh semua masalah ini membuatku pening. Kenapa dia harus datang di saat seperti ini?! aku sedang berusaha menaklukan hati Minnie, tapi dia malah datang dan sepertinya akan merusak segala rencanaku.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk." Titahku.

"Tuan ada tamu lagi, a-apa tuan mau menemuinya?" Tanya Yoona.

"Ya, suruh saja dia masuk." Jawabku.

"B-baik, silahkan masuk Nona." Yoona mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

"Ne gomawo."

Syukurlah, kali ini Hyukkie yg datang. Hmm..haruskah ku ceritakan soal vict padanya? Ah ku rasa tidak perlu, aku masih bisa menangani masalah itu sendiri. ada baiknya jika hanya aku yg tahu.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi? Sepertinya ada masalah?". Tnya Hyukkie yg kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ah aku tidak apa, silahkan duduk.". Aku mempersilahkannya duduk.

" Gomawo."

"Baiklah kita langsung saja, kau berikan aku info segala hal yg di sukai Minnie dan hal yg di bencinya."

"Ini, sudah ku buatkan catatannya."

"Wow cepat sekali?"

"Hahaha tentu, aku tak pernah melupakan apa yg ia suka dan ia benci. Dan sayangnya adalah, kau ada di daftar hal yg di bencinya."

"Hmm ne aku tahu, dia memang membenciku."

"Jangan putus asa, aku yakin kau bisa meluluhkan hatinya." Hyukkie memberiku semangat.

"Ne, kalau begitu tuliskan kebiasaannya juga."

"Sudah, segala sesuatu yg kau butuhkan sudah ku tuliskan di situ. Hanya tinggal kau bertindak."

Hyukkie sungguh dapat di andalkan, aku yakin bisa dengan cepat menaklukan Minnie *smirk*. Ah ya aku harus menyuruh Hyukkie agar membujuk Minnie agar mau liburan denganku ke roma. Kan sayang tiket ini kalau tidak di pakai.

"Hyukkie -ah, ada 1 hal lagi yg mau ku sampaikan."

"Ne katakan saja."

"Bisakah kau bujuk Minnie agar mau berlibur bersamaku ke Roma?" Pintaku pada Hyukkie.

"Mwo?! Roma?! Apa aku akan di ajak juga?!" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Ish kau ini, tiketnya hanya ada 2. Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut!" Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Haishh pelit, tinggal beli 1 lagi apa susahnya. Kau kan kaya Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ini hadiah dari temanku dan hanya ada 2, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel formal seperti itu!"

"Ya ya baiklah Kyuhyun-ah, kau puas?!"

"Belum, bujuk dulu Minnie agar mau liburan bersamaku ke Roma"

"Wani piro (?)" tanyanya dengan logat jawa (?).

"Ish kau ini ternyata matre juga, nanti ku bawakan oleh – oleh dari sana."

"Hahahah baik – baik, akan ku bujuk Minnie. Ada hal lainnya?"

"Ah kurasa tidak, kau boleh pergi."

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun hihihi.."

Ish dasar anak itu, senang sekali mengangguku! Ah sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan bocah itu. yg penting rencanaku harus berjalan dengan baik dulu. Liburan ber-2 ke Roma bersama Minnie, bukankah itu bagus untuk jadi judul halaman depan surat kabar. X)

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Setelah menyerahkan segala data yg di perlukan Kyuhyun, Hyukkie cepat – cepat kembali ke lokasi syuting karna dia yakin Minnie saat ini tengah mencari – cari dirinya. Tadi Hyukkie sempat izin sebentar namun Hyukkie tak mengatakan kemana ia pergi.

"Hyukkie -ah!" Panggil Minnie agak kesal karna di tinggal selama 30 menit.

"Ah ne Minnie, ada apa?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil menghampiri Minnie.

"Dari mana saja kau hah?!" Tanya Minnie agak meninggikan suaranya.

"M-mianhae, t-tadi aku bertemu dengan eumm dengan.."

"Dengan siapa? Bicaralah yg jelas!" Bentak Minnie marah.

"Hei ada apa ini?" Tanya Siwon yg kebetulan mendengar bentakkan Minnie.

"Ah gwencanha sutradara,aku hanya terlambat." Hyukkie segera buka suara, karna ia tahu Minnie pasti takkan dapat berkutik bila di hadapan Siwon seperti saat ini.

"Hh begitu, ku kira ada apa. istirahat 10 menit sebelum ke adegan selanjutnya." Ucap Siwon dan melangkah pergi.

SREETT

Minnie langsung menarik Hyukkie menuju ruang make up, Hyukkie hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Minnie. Ia merasa kalau setelah ini ia akan di omeli habis – habisan oleh Minnie. Belakangan semenjak Minnie menikah (paksa) dengan Kyuhyun ia jadi sensitive, sering bad mood dan yah sering marah – marah.

BRAK!

Pintu di tutup secara kasar oleh Minnie, di ruang make up hanya ada Minnie dan Hyukkie saja. karna itu ruang make up khusus untuk Minnie.

"Ada apa kau menarikku kemari?" Tanya Hyukkie.

GREPP

Di luar dugaan, Minnie tidak marah seperti yg di pikirkan Hyukkie. Dan Minnie juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie. Justru sekarang Minnie tengah memeluk Hyukkie, asisten pribadi sekaligus sahabtanya ini.

"Hyukkie -ah, hiks..g-gomawo." Ucap Minnie terisak.

"Minnie-ah, kau kenapa menangis?" Manya Hyukkie heran.

"Kau tak tahu hiks.. a-aku tadi kaget saat Siwon datang hiks.. kau tahu kan hiks.. a-aku masih mencintainya." Jawab Minnie dengan tangisannya yg semakin keras.

"Sshhhtt uljima Minnie-ah, ne aku mengerti. Tapi tak seharusnya kau menangis seperti ini, apa yg membuatmu menangisinya?" Hyukkie membelai punggung sahabtnya, ia mengerti akan perasaan yg di rasakan Minnie sekarang.

"S-sebenarnya hiks..sebelum aku dan Siwon memutuskan untuk berpisah kami sempat bertengkar hebat hikss.. a-aku menyesal karna pertengkaran itu aku dan Siwon memilih menikah dengan orang yg sudah di pilihkan orang tua kami..hiks..hiks.." Minnie menjelaskan, masih dengan memeluk Hyukkie dan menangis.

"Sudahlah Minnie-ah, percuma kau menangisinya sekarang. Semua sudah terlambat, sekarang yg perlu kau lekukan hanyalah menjalani apa yg sudah di takdirkan Tuhan padamu. jangan kau mengharapkan hal yg tidak mungkin terjadi lagi." Nasehat Hyukkie, ia ikut prihatin pada sahabatnya ini.

Minnie melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukkie, mungkin ada benarnya mengikuti nasehat Hyukkie. Mengingat sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjut, dan lagi Minnie ingat betapa orangtuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun berharap pada mereka.

"Sekali lagi gomawo, akan ku coba menuruti nasehatmu." Ucap Minnie tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Nah itu lebih baik, tak ada salahnya mencoba." Hyukkie ikut tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu aku bersiap, lihat make up ku luntur." Seru Minnie sambil menunjuk make up di wajahnya yg berantakkan.

"Hahaha ya sudah, kajja aku perbaiki make up mu." Hyukkie tertawa dan segera membantu Minnie kembali bersiap untuk mengambil adegan berikutnya.

Author poV end


	4. Chapter 4

FF KyuMin/ Our Desteny / GS / Part 4

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : always KyuMin!  
Other cast : Siwon (Namja)  
Kibum (Yeoja)  
Donghae (Namja)  
Eunhyuk (Yeoja)  
DLL  
genre: GS, romance  
Ratting : T (sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah jadi M)  
Disclamer: FF ini ceritanya punya saya, KyuMin saling memiliki satu sama lain dan memiliki saya jug XD #plakk!  
Warning: gaje, abal,typos, judul yang pasaran dan cerita yang gak nyambung sama judul.

~~KyuMin~~  
Hyukkie poV

Aduh ini sudah hari ke-3 dan aku masih belum bisa membujuk Minnie untuk berlibur bersama Kyuhyun, si raja evil itu sama saja dengan Minnie yg kerjanya ngomel – ngomel ,. Tak tahukah mereka kalau aku juga capek di suruh – suruh sekaligus di omelin terus?! Suami – isteri tak berperasaan!

"Hyukkie -ah, kau sedang apa? kenapa melamun begitu?" Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah ani, gwencanha Donghae-ah. Apa syutingya sudah selesai?" Jawabku lalu bertanya balik pada Donghae.

"Hampir, hanya tinggal 1 adegan lagi." Jawabnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Huh apa sutradara bilang tentang libur?" Tanyaku pada Donghae, ia tampak menatap heran ke arahku.

"Kenapa selama 3 hari ini kau terus bertanya begitu? Kalau kau ingin liburkan bisa bilang pada Minnie noona." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"B-bukan itu masalahnya, aku, aku hanya ahh bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu?" Aku sendiri pun bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku dan Kyuhyun punya rencana untuk Minnie.

"Sudahlah ceritakan saja, apa masalahnya? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." Ucap Donghae tersenyum peadaku.

"Huft~ baiklah, aku dan suaminya Minnie membuat rencana. Kami berencana mengajak Minnie berlibur ke Roma. Suaminya Minnie memintaku untuk membujuk Minnie agar mau pergi, kau tahu sendiri kan Minnie itu orangnya perfectionis. Ia takkan meninggalkan pekerjaanya jika belum selesai." Akhirnya aku menceritakan masalahku pada Donghae, dan semoga saja dia bisa membantu.

"Oh begitu, jadi Kyuhyun hyung mau mengajak Minnie Noona berlibur ke Roma."

"Ne, apa kau bisa bantu bujuk sutradara agar memberi cuti atau libur selama beberapa hari?"

"Nanti akan ku pikirkan, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ah jjinjja? Gomawo Donghae-ah, kau baik sekali^^"

Huaaa senangnya Donghae mau membantuku sekarang tinggal membujuk Minnie lagi, semoga kali ini dia tak mengomeliku. Karna jika dia ngomel, aku akan dapat omelan juga dari suami evilnya.

"Minnie-ah." Pangilku pada Minnie yg tengah membaca scriptnya.

"Hmmm.." responya terhadap pangilanku.

"Soal liburan itu, kau mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan berlibur gratis ke Roma? Jarang – jarang loh ada kesempatan seperti ini." Tanyaku kembali berusaha membujuk minnie.

BRAK

Minnie melempar script yg di bcanya, pertanda tidak baik untukku. Aku langsung berdiri tegap dan Minnie berdiri di hadapanku memasang wajah marahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tak mau!" jawabnya marah.

"T-tapi Minnie-ah.."

"Diam kau! Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan si evil mesum itu?! kalian berkomplot hah!?" Minnie memotong ucapanku dan kembali membentakku.

"B-bukan b-begitu, a-aku hanya eumm hanya memberi saran supaya kau bisa lebih dekat dengan suamimu dan bisa melupakan masa lalumu." Jawabku gugup sekaligus takut.

"Hah sudahlah lupakan, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan namja itu." Minnie berbalik dan kembali duduk lalu memijit pelipisnya.

"Setidaknya kau coba dulu, selama ini yg kulihat kau masih menghindarinya." Aku pun mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak bisa, kau jangan memaksaku!" balasnya galak, mungkin ia sedang datang bulan. Mkanya selama 3 hari ini dia terus – terusan marah2 dan moodnya jelek.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk mencoba." Aku pun tak mau kalah, pokoknya aku harus bisa membujuknya!

"Huft~ baik akan ku coba, tapi nanti setelah syuting drama ini selesai! Aku tak mau masalahku mempengaruhi karirku." Akhirnya Minnie sedikit melunak.

"Baik ku tunggu hasilnya, kau harus bisa memberiku keponakan!" Ucapku berniat mengusili Minnie, hihi sudah lama aku tidak berkata seperti ini XD

"Akan ku usahakan, sudah pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Aku membulatkan mataku kaget, MWO?! Dia bilang akan di usahakan?! B-berarti d-dia serius mau melakukan pendekatan pada Kyuhyun?!

Hyukkie poV end

Minnie poV

Dari pada dia terus – terusan bicara yg tak jelas lebih baik ku iyakan saja, dari pada terus mendengar ocehannya. Aku pusing, kenapa dia bisa berkhianat padaku?! Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mencuci otaknya, atau memang mereka sama – sama evil? Ah sudahlah aku tak peduli soal itu.

"Minnie Noona." Sapa Donghae, aku membuka mata dan menatap ke arahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ah ne Donghae-ah, waeyo?" Tanyaku pada Donghae.

"Ada kabar Donghae-ah?" Hyukkie yg ternyata masih di sebelahku ikut bertanya, kabar apa yg di bawa Donghae?

"Ne, aku kemari untuk memberi tahu. Sutradara Choi bilang kita di beri cuti selama 3 hari." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hah Jjinjja?! Asyikkk!" Teriak Hyukkie kegirangan, anak ini pasti sudah berbuat sesuatu.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanyaku lagi, aku masih belum percaya. Bisa saja ini akal – akalan Hyukkie dan Donghae, mereka pasti berkomplot dengan evil mesum itu ck,menyebalkan.

"Sutradara Choi bilang karna minggu depan kita sudah mulai pindah lokasi syuting ke dearah pedesaan di Incheon. Untuk itu para kru butuh persiapan dan kita juga butuh persiapan untuk menjalani syuting di Incheon selama 1 minggu nanti." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar, hmm masuk akal juga.

"Oh begitu, baiklah gomawo infonya Donghae-ah." Aku pun tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

Itu artinya selama 3 hari ke depan aku akan terkurung di rumah bersama namja evil plus mesum itu?! ah andwaeeee! Bisa – bisa aku beneran memberi Hyukkie keponakan . aku kan belum siap!

"Wah senangnya bisa liburan." Ucap Hyukkie senang.

"Ish diam, kau berisik. Kalau pun syuting libur, kau tetap tidak libur. Kau harus menemaniku di rumah selama 3 hari!" seruku agak kesal.

"Mwo?! Kau tega sekali Minnie-ah, aku kan jarang bisa libur. Lagian di rumahmu kan ada Kyuhyun." protesnya padaku.

"Aku tidak mau di rumah ber-2 bersamanya!" Teriakku frustasi.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergi liburan ke luar saja, lumayan loh Minnie." Lagi – lagi bocah itu berniat mempengaruhiku.

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi ke luar." Ucapku beranjak pergi.

"Yah Minnie! Tunggu dulu, kau mau kemana?" Hyukkie mengejarku.

"Kemana saja, yg penting tidak di sini." Jawabku asal.

"Eumm permisi."

DEG

Suara ini, suara Siwon. apa dia sedang berbicara padaku?! Ya tuhan bagaimana ini? kenapa jantungku berdebar begini, aku tak mampu melihatnya. Aku tak mau.

"Minnie-ah, b-bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Itu benar – benar suara Siwon! sekarang apa yg haru aku lakukan?! Huaaa eottohke?!

"Ah mianhae sutradara Choi, Minnie sedang ingin istirahat." Hyukkie berbicara.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu lain kali saja kita bicara. Annyeong." Siwon pergi? Dia sudah beranjak dari hadapanku?

"Chamkamman! A-ayo kita bicara." Lee sungmin babo!? Kenapa kau malah memangilnya?! Ah entahlah mulutku bersuara sendiri.

"Ya Minnie! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Hyukkie.

"A-aku ti-tidak.."

"Baiklah kajja, sebaiknya kita tidak bicara di sini."

Belum sempat aku menjelaskan pada Hyukkie, Siwon sudah mengajakku pergi. Dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya, aku lihat Hyukkie memperhatikanku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"S-sebenarnya a-apa yg mau kau katakan sutradara? A-apa soal aktingku?" Tanyaku gugup setelah kami berda di luar lokasi syuting.

"Ani, bukan maslah itu. ini menyangkut msalah pribadi kita." Jawabnya dan menatap serius padaku.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini lagi? Bukankah kita sudah nyaman dengan keadaan yg seperti ini?" Tanyaku lagi, kali ini aku berubah dingin. Jujur saja aku masih agak sakit hati soal masalah ini.

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yg seperti ini, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu bicara untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"Aku rasa bukanya semua sudah selesai? Jika kau tak nyaman dengan keadaan yg canggung seperti sekarang yah itu urusanmu, aku merasa nyaman – nyaman saja."

"Kau mencintai suamimu?"

DEG

K-kenapa dengan Siwon? kenapa pertanyaanya melenceng dari pembicaraan awal kami? kenapa tiba – tiba ia bertanya aku mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak?

"K-kenap kau bertanya begitu?" tanyaku balik dengan gugup.

"Jawab saja, jika ia aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk merebutmu kembali." Jawab Siwon yg sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang isteri?!" ucapku agak membentaknya, bisa – bisaanya ia berkata begitu?!

"Jujur aku tak mencintai isteriku, aku hanya mencintaimu. Pernikahan ku dengannya itu atas kehendak orang tua kami, walau pun aku tahu dia memendam perasaan padaku. "

"Tetap saja kau akan menyakitinya, sudahlah Siwon-ah. Kita hanya masala lalu, aku sudah bersuami dan kau sudah kau terima kenyataan itu.

"Aku tahu kau pun sama, kau tak mencintai suamimu. Semua yg kau tunjukan pada publik hanya akting, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Iya kan Minnie-ah?"

DEG DEG

Kenapa dia bisa tahu soal hal itu? apa dia mengamatiku? Atau mungkin memata – matai aku dan Kyuhyun? argghh aku bingung dengan semua ini! Aku memang masih mencintaimu Siwon-ah, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan umma yg sangat berharap padaku dan Kyuhyun.

"A-aku, aku sedang belajar untuk menerima dan mencintainya, dan belajar untuk melupakanmu." Jawabku lirih, aku ingin menangis namun tak mungkin di hadapan Siwon.

"Benar begitu? Baiklah, maafkan aku karna sudah menanyakan hal bodoh macam itu. aku takkan lagi berfikiran untuk kembali bersamamu. Annyeong."

Siwon pun pergi, kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri. aku bingung dengan semua ini, kenapa semua begitu rumit untukku?! Aku mencintai Siwon tapi melihat betapa besarnya harapan umma padaku aku mulai membuka hati untuk Kyuhyun. tapi aku masih belum bisa menerimanya, ia begitu sulit ku pahami.

Minnie poV end

Siwon poV

Semua benar – benar sudah berakhir, akan ku lupakan rencana bodohku untuk membawa Minnie bersamaku. Aku tahu itu rencana gila, tapi aku sungguh tidak tahan. Aku masih sangat mencintainya, tapi jika ia sendiri sudah berniat untuk melupakanku dan menerima suaminya maka aku pun harus melakukan hal yg sama. Mulai melupakannya dan menerima Kibum.

CEKLEK

"Siwon-ah kau pulang." Sambut Kibum.

"Hmm ne." Balasku datar.

"Kau sepertinya lelah, mau ku buatkan teh?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Yah terserah." Jawabku tak perduli.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ia pun pergi menuju dapur.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah, kepalaku sungguh pusing. Hatiku sakit, aku akui ini semua memang karna kesalahan dan kebodohanku melepaskan minnie. Tapi itu semua terpaksa ku lakukan,karna appa.

Siwon poV end

Author poV

Siwon yg tengah tiduran di sofa perlahan menutup matanya, ia memutar kembali memorynya saat ia bertengkah hebat dengan minnie. Waktu itu ke-2nya sedang emosi tinggi, Siwon yg stress karna mendapat tekanan dari appanya. Dan Minnie yg tak jauh berbeda dengannya, mendapat tekanan dari orang tuanya di tambah lagi saat itu minnie tengah di landa gossip kurang enak.

FLASHBACK~~

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu menggema di apartemen Siwon, ia tengah bertengkar hebat dengan kekasihnya Lee Sungmin.

"JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" Bentak Siwon marah.

"Sudah ku katkan aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan JUNG YUNHO!" Jawab Minnie sambil meninggikan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama Yunho, nama member Boyband yg di kabarkan dekat dengan Minnie.

"BOHONG! KAU LIHAT INI!" Siwon melempar surat kabar pada Minnie.

_**'**_**Aktris cantik Lee Sungmin di kabarkan dekat dengan salah satu member Boyband DBSK Jung Yunho. Mereka terlihat bersama di acara yg di selenggarakan di Chungnam.'**

"Sejak kapan kau mempercayai media?!" tanya Minnie dengan agak membentak.

"Saat ku lihat bukti – buktinya! Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan pria itu!? bahkan fansmu merestui hubunganmu dengan Yunho, lihat mereka berharap kau mengikuti acara WGM (We Got Merried) bersamanya?!" Jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk – nunjuk surat kabar yg jadi awal pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku kecewa padamu! kau sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi! hikss...hiksss.." Tangis Minnie.

"Yah kepercayaanku sudah lenyap, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. aku akan menikah dengan yeoja pilihan appa."

DEG

Minni semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Siwon memutuskannya dan memilih untuk menikah dengan yeoja pilihan appanya?! Saat itu juga Minnie serasa di pukul oleh gadam raksasa yg membuat hati dan jiwanya remuk.

"Baik! Hiks..jika itu maumu! Aku tak perduli! Hiks.."

BRAK!

Minnie berlari keluar apartemen Siwon setelah sebelumnya membentak dan membanting pintu apartemen Siwon. sementara itu siwon hanya terdiam di tempatnya, menyesali apa yg baru saja ia lakukan. Melepaskan cintanya dan membuatnya terluka hingga menangis, itu yg Siwon lakukan pada Minnie.

FLASHBACK END~~~

"Mianhae Minnie-ah." Gumam Siwon, tanpa terasa ia menitikan air mata.

"Siwon-ah, gwencanha?" Ternyata sedari tadi Kibum memperhatikan Siwon.

"Eh? Kibum, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Siwon agak terkejut, buru – buru ia bangun dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak lama, oh ya ini tehnya. Aku ke kamar dulu." Jawab Kibum menyodorkan teh yg di buatnya lalu beranjak ke kamar.

Di kamar Kibum menangis, ternyata suami yg begitu di cintai dan di harapkannya masih belum bisa melupakan kekasihnya dulu. Kibum sendiri merasa bersalah karna telah membuat Siwon berpisah dengan kekasihnya dulu, Lee Sungmin. Kibum tahu karna ia mendengar Siwon sering mengigau memangil nama itu.

CEKLEK

"Kibum-ah." Siwon masuk dan memangil Kibum, Kibum yg sadar akan kedatangan Siwon segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ne Siwon-ah, ada yg kau perlukan lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ani, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Siwon lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya bersama Kibum.

"A-apa yg ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kibum takut, yah ia takut kalau Siwon akan menceraikannya dan kembali pada Minnie.

"Mianhae, selama ini aku bersikap dingin padamu. kau sudah menjadi isteri yg baik untukku, tapi aku sama sekali tak menjadi suami yg baik untukmmu. Maka dari itu maukah kau memaafkanku?" jawab Siwon sambil menggengam tangan Kibum, sementara Kibum yg terkejut mendengar perkataan Siwon yg tak terduga hanya mampu menangis haru.

"Ne hiks..hiks.. aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Kibum agar Kibum menatapnya, di hapusnya air mata yg mengalir dari mata indah Kibum. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Kibum dengan lembut.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mencintaimu, jadi jangan lagi kau menangis." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Ne tentu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar – benar bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus." Balas Kibum lalu memeluk Siwon.

Yah Siwon sudah memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya untuk Kibum, lagi pula ia juga tak tega melihat Kibum terus – terusan menyembunyikan kesedihan hanya karna dirinya. Dan lagi, Minnie sendiri yg menyuruhnya untuk menerima keadaan yg sekarang.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Minnie sedang termenung memikirkan perkataan Siwon padanya siang tadi, ia benar – benar shock, tak menyangka Siwon akan berkata begitu. Setetes air mataa meluncur dari mata rubahnya, ia masih mencintai Siwon. Tapi tadi ia sudah menolak Siwon dan menyuruh Siwon untuk melupakannya dan mencoba untuk menerima isterinya, lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bisakah dia juga melupakan Siwon dan menerima Kyuhyun?.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Minnie dan Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakan (?) sosok Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Minnie. Minnie tak menyadari kehadiran suaminya karna pikirannya masih terbayang pada Siwon, pada obrolan mereka siang tadi.

"Minnie-ah~" pangil Kyuhyun lembut, namun Minnie tak merespon. Ia masih tetap terduduk di kasurnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Minnie-ah kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Minnie. Tapi ia baik – baik saja, suhunya normal.

"Kyuhyun." ucap Minnie dan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yg berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ne, ada apa? kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Minnie.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu, ayo kita liburan ke Roma." Ucap Minnie tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Hah kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun heran akan perubahan sikap Minnie.

"Ne, aku di beri waktu berlibur 3 hari. Ku rasa tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan 3 hari itu untuk berlibur." Jawab Minnie datar, ia berkata tanpa exspressi.

"B-baiklah, akan aku siapkan. Besok kita berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yah Kyuhyun senang Minnie mau berlibur bersamanya, entah apa yg membuat Minnie bersedia berlibur bersamnya, mungkin Hyukkie berhasil membujuknya. Hanya itu yg di pikirkan Kyuhyun.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Akhirnya Minnie mau juga berlibur ke Roma bersamaku, Hyukkie bekerja dengan baik. Akan ku belikan oleh – oleh dari Roma buatnya nanti sebagai tanda terima kasihku padanya. Ah iya aku harus mengurus dulu segala kepentinganya, dan untuk 3 hari kedepan perusahaan akan di pegang oleh Appa saja dulu, agar aku bisa tenang dan menikmati liburanku di Roma.

"Minnie, berkemaslah. Besok jam 10 kita berangkat." Ucapku pada Minnie yg kini masih tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Baiklah" Minnie bangkit dan mulai berkemas, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak banyak barang yang kami bawa hanya yang perlu – perlu saja.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jam 7 pagi." Aku menyuruh Minnie untuk tidur, tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menuruti perkataanku.

Keesokan paginya seperti kataku aku membangunkan minnie pukul 7 pagi dan setela itu kami bersiap, sebelumnya aku sudah menyuruh Hyukkie untuk menjaga rumah selama kami pergi. Dan tepat pukul 9 kami sudah siap dan hendak pergi ke bandara.

"Hyukkie -ah, tolong jaga rumah kami ne." Ucap Minnie berpesan pada asisten pribadinya itu.

"Ne, kau jangan khawatir. Bersenang – senanglah di Roma." Hyukkie tersenyum.

"Kajja Minnie." Aku mengandeng tangan Minnie dan berjalan menuju mobil yg sudah ku persiapkan. Ia tak menolak saat aku mengenggam tangannya tadi, biasanya ia akan menepis tanganku kasar.

Sejak kemarin sikapnya berubah, aku bukannya tidak senang kalau Minnie jadi baik padaku tapi masalahnya ini terlalu aneh. Kenapa bisa sikapnya berubah dalam jangka waktu 1 hari? Sudahlah, yg terpenting jalankan dulu rencanaku, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya di sana.

"Chagiya, kau terlihat sangat manis dan cantik hari ini." pujiku pada Minnie, yah sedikit berbasa – basi untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung salama di perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Hmm gomawo." Tanggapannya datar.

"Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu? apa kau sakit, apa sebaiknya kita tidak jadi pergi? Aku khawatir padamu, sikapmu berubah." Ucapku mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ku pikirkan.

"Anio, nan gwencanhayo." Jawabnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi kau terlihat tak bersemangat, apa kau tak senang kita liburan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, hanya masih lelah saja. 3 hari ini jadwal syutingku padat." Jawabnya, dan yah aku tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. mungkin benar ia hanya kelelahan saja.

Setibanya di bandara kami menunggu sekitar 25 menit dan selama itu Minnie hanya diam, wajahnya juga terlihat murung. Aku dan Minnie memakai penyamaran, meski begitu cukup banyak orang yg memperhatikan kami. mungkin mereka merasa familiar, dan saat ini kami tengah berada di pesawat perjalnan menuju Roma.

"Chagi apa kau lapar? Bukankah kau belum makan dari tadi pagi?" tanyaku khawatir pada Minnie.

"Ani, aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih." Jawab Minnie dingin.

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu." ucapku.

"Nan gwencanhayo, tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau aku lapar aku akan minta pada pramugari." Jawabnya dan kembali termenung memandang ke luar jendela.

Apa ia benar – benar tak bahagia bersamaku? Lalu apa yg harus ku lakukan? Melepaskannya dan membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang lain dan hatiku hancur, begitu? Tapi aku tak ingin dia pergi, aku mencintainya. Mungkin terdengar egois tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku kalau aku akan membuat Minnie jatuh cinta padaku.

******************************

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan akhirnya kami tiba juga di Roma, pemandangannya sungguh sangat indah. dengan arsitektur bergaya romawi modern mengisi setiap penjuru kota, semakin menambah nilai pesonanya.

"Minnie-ah, apa kau senang? Lihat, pemandangan di sini sungguh indahkan?" tanyaku mencoba mengusir kebisuan yg melanda kami sejak berada di pesawat.

"Hnn.." tanggapannya tetap datar dan dingin.

Aku hanya mendesah berat menghadapi sikapnya yang mendadak dingin, ini jauh lebih buruk dari pada sikapnya yang suka marah – marah dan galak. Dan sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju hotel _The Inn At The Spanish Steps Rome _yang mewah dan merupakan salah satu hotel berbintang 5 di Roma.

"Minnie apa kau suka dengan kamar ini? aku sudah menyiapkan ini semua untuk kita." Tanyaku setelah kami sampai di hotel dan kini kami memasuki kamar nomor 137.

"Ne, aku suka." Jawabnya singkat, ia beranjak menuju jendela besar yg ada di kamar kami yang pemandangannya langsung ke kota roma.

"Syukurlah kalau kau ska." Aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, ia sama sekali tak berontak atau berteriak memakiku saat tiap kali aku hendak bermesraan dengannya.

Pemandangan malam kota Roma sungguh indah, seketika suasana menjadi sangat romantis. Sudah lama aku mengharapkan moment seperti ini. mungkin Minnie sudah membuka hatinya untukku.

"Aku mencintaimu Minnie, maka dari itu ku mohon terima cintaku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Ucapku lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadapku, menatap mata rubah miliknya yang indah.

"A-aku.." ucapnya terpotong.

"Ku mohon Minnie, demi umma appa kita. beri aku kesempatan dan sedikit harapan." Aku menggengam tangannya dan memohon penuh harap.

"Aku..huft~ akan ku coba Kyu." Ucapnya seraya mendesah pelan.

Aku merasa sangat senang, setidaknya Minnie sudah memberiku kesempatan. Kini tinggal aku buat Minnie dapat membuka seluruh hatinya untukku, hanya untukku.

"Gomawo." Kataku dan membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Dengan ragu ia juga membalas pelukanku.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, besok kita akan berkeliling mengunjungi tempat – tempat indah di kota ini." Aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Dan ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun poV end

Minnie poV

Semoga keputusanku memberi Kyuhyun harapan benar, aku tak ingin terus terpuruk pada masa laluku dengan Siwon. Mulai sekarang aku benar – benar akan melupakannya dan mencoba menerima Kyuhyun.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi ku buka, aku lihat Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di ranjang king size dan memejamkan matanya mungkin ia kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan, pantas saja perutku terasa sakit karna cacing(?) di dalamnya meminta makan.

"Kyu" Pangilku pelan sambil duduk di sisi ranjang itu.

"Hmm.." Responnya dengan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita ke restoran dan makan malam." Aku mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan malam di luar, dan ia pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku juga lapar, baiklah kajja kita pergi." Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil juga mengambil mantelku dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar kamar duluan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eumm entahlah, aku ingin mencoba masakan khas Roma." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengandengn tanganku.

Saat ku raskan jemarinya menggengam tanganku ada perasaan hangat menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Perasaan nyaman dan aman. Sepertinya aku mulai mempercayai Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit.  
Kami berjalan menikmati suasana kota Roma yang memang indah, tadi saat aku kemari aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan, tak sadar kalau kota ini benar – benar indah.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke sebuah restoran mewah, kami memesan banyak makanan yang merupakan maskan khas roma. Aku benar – benar kagum pada pesona kota ini, kyuhyun benar – benar membuatku bisa melupakan sejenak masalhku. Tak lama pelayan datang dan membawkan pesanan kami.

"Ayo Minnie di makan, ini kau yg minta dan harganya sangat mahal. Kau harus menghabiskannya arraseo?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya seolah aku ini anak kecil.

"Arraseo Kyunnie!" ucapku sambil cemberut kesal atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha nama yg lucu, mulai sekarang kau harus memangilku begitu, eumm Kyunnie? Hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarku bicara dan memangilnya dengan sebutan 'Kyunnie'.

"Kalau kau tertawa terus kapan kita bisa mulai makan? Kau tahu aku sudah kelaparan!" Ucapku semakin kesal di tambah rasa lapar di perutku semakin membuatku sebal *apa dehh tuh bahasa*

"Baiklah ayo kita makan." Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat makan dan aku pun mulai memakan makanan pembuka yg tadi sudah di sajikan.

Makanan ini bernama _Bruscheta_, _antipasto_ makanan pembuka khas roma. Makanan ini berupa roti panggang yang dicelupkan dalam minyak zaitun dan bawang putih, lalu ditumpukkan dengan tomat, sayuran, kacang, daging asin, atau keju.

"Bagaiamna? Kau suka?" Tanya Kyu yg juga tengah melahap makananya.

"Emm terasa sedikit asing, tapi aku suka." Jawabku dan kembali melanjutkan makan ku menuju ke menu utama. yaitu _spaghetti alla carbanara_.

_Spaghetti alla carbonara_, adalah masakan spaghetti khas Lazio yang disajikan dengan saus telur mentah, bacon, cabai, dan keju pecorino(Keju yang terbuat dari susu domba). *jangan tanya rasanya, cuz saya juga belum pernah nyoba*

Acara makan malam ini berjalan dengan tenang dan damai, aku dan kyuhyun sama – sama diam dan menikmati makanan yg tersaji. Kini waktunya ke makanan penutup, _Frappe _atau _Angel wings_. Dari namanya terdengar sangat menarik bukan?

"Wahhh manis!" ucapku saat pertama kali mencicipi _Frappe _sejenis kue khas Eropa _._ Selain rasanya yang manis bentuknya juga di dibentuk seperti pita-pita panjang dan ditaburi dengan gula halus. Sungguh cantik.__

"Kau penyuka makanan manis, pantas wajahmu juga manis." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padaku, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kalau Kyuhyun sangatlah tampan.

"Ahh ne." Seketika wajahku memanas, dan aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Ayo habiskan makananmu dan kita jalan – jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke hotel." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai makan.

Aku pun dengan segera menghabiskan makananku dan segera pergi. Kami berjalan – jalan di sekitar kota roma, menikmati malam berdua melihat kehidupan malam di kota yg indah dan kaya akan sejarah ini.

"Kajja Minnie kita kembali ke hotel, ini sudah larut."

"Oh ne"

"Tak usah bersedih, besok kita masih bisa jalan – jalan lagi. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat indah dan menakjubkan lainnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menyematkan jarinya di antara jariku. Rasanya benar – benar hangat, mampu mengusir rasa dingin yg ku rasa karna di terpa angin malam kota roma. Aku tak sabar menanti esok, Kyuhyun akan mengajakku kemana ya?

Minnie poV end

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

FF KyuMin/ Our Destiny / GS / Part 5

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : always KyuMin!  
Other cast : Siwon (Namja)  
Kibum (Yeoja)  
Donghae (Namja)  
Eunhyuk (Yeoja)  
DLL  
genre: GS, romance  
Ratting : T+  
Disclamer: FF ini ceritanya punya saya, KyuMin saling memiliki satu sama lain dan memiliki saya jug XD #plakk!  
Warning: gaje, abal,typos, judul yang pasaran dan cerita yang gak nyambung sama judul.

~~KyuMin~~

Author poV

Keesokan paginya Minnie sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat – lihat lagi keindahan kota roma yang terkenal dengan arsitektur – arsitektur bangunannya yang menakjubkan. Minnie sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan bersiap, sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap tidur sampai akhirnya Minnie mulai membangunkannya.

"Kyu~ Kyuhyunnie! Palli ireona!" Minnie menguncang – guncang tubuh Kyuhyun yg masih terbungkus selimut.

"Ngghh ini masihh terlalu pagi chagiya hoamm.." Kyuhyun bangun namun matanya belum terbuka.

"Ayolah cepat bangun! Kau bilang mau mengajakku berjalan – jalan lagi?" Minnie cemberut memandang Kyuhyun yg tak kunjung membuka matanya dan malah kembali tertidur.

"Hahh biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Ishh Kyu! Ayo cepat bangun!" Minnie menarik selimut Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat dan tetap tidur.

"Ishh menyebalkan!" Gerutu Minnie kesal dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Terlintas di otak Minnie untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dgn cara jahil , perlahan Minnie membalikan badannya dan kembali melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang tertidur sambil memeluk guling. Minnie terkikik saat mendengar Kyuhyun mendengkur a.k.a NGOROK! *sengaja di capslock X)*

"Kyuhhh~" pangil minnie sambil mendesah dan Minnie menarik guling yang di peluk Kyuhyun. Namun masih belum ada reaksi.

"Kyuhyunnieee~" Kali ini Minnie mencoba memangil kyuhyun dengan suara yang manja, namun tak kunjung ada reaksi.

"Kyuhyun fuuhhh" Minnie berbisik dan meniupkan udara ke telinga Kyuhyun, kini Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan reaksi. Ia menggeliat geli saat Minnie meniup telinganya.

Minnie menyeringai dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Membisikan nama Kyuhyun dan meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga dan sekarang tengkuk dan leher Kyuhyun. Dan caranya nampak berhasil, perlahan Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dan akhirnya bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Minnie mendekatkan wajahnya dan hendak membisikan nama Kyuhyun dan meniupkan nafasnya.

"Eh? A-ani." Wajah Minnie langsung merona dan ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jadi yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidurku kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap Minnie dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"I-iya, m-mianhae mengganggu tidurmu. K-kau tidur saja lagi, aku tdak akan mengganggumu lagi." jawab Minnie sambil tertunduk dan bicaranya tergagap.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku paling tidak senang jika tidurku di ganggu" Kyuhyun berkata dengan dingin sambil beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendekati Minnie.

"M-mianhae,a-aku ti-tidak tahu." Jawab Minnie takut, ia perlahan mulai mundur ke belakang seiring dengan Kyuhyun yg terus mendekat.

"Karna kau sudah mengganggu tidurku, kau harus ku hukum." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan langsung manahan Minnie yang masih terus beringsut mundur.

Minnie terkejut dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai dan mencengkram bahunya agak keras.

"K-kyu, a-apa yg mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Minnie ketakutan.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menghukummu yeobo." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mengerikkan bagi Minnie.

"K-ku mohon jangan, a-aku m-masih belum siap." Ucap Minnie memohon.

"Tidak bisa, kau telah membangunkan srigala kelaparan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menghempaskan Minnie ke tembok di belakangnya.

BRUKK!

"Akhh.." Minnie meringis kecil merasakan sakit di bagian punggung.

"Mianhae, aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi chubby Minnie.

"Kyu ku mohon jang—Mmmhh.."

Belum sempat Minnie berkata, Kyuhyun sudah menutup bibir Minnie dengan bibirnya. Hanya menempelkannya tanpa berani bergerak, setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya. Minnie hanya diam mematung atas perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat membuatnya terkejut.

"Sudah, aku mau bersiap – siap. Setelah ini kita sarapan dan berjalan – jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melongos pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Minnie yg masih diam terpaku, rupanya ia masih shock.

Minnie meraba bibirnya yang baru saja di emm…entahlah apa itu bisa di sebut ciuman atau kecupan, yang jelas saat ini jantungnya berdebar hebat, wajahnya merona dan ia merasa beribu kupu – kupu memenuhi dadanya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, dan lembut.

Setelah Kyuhyun bersiap ia melihat Minnie yg kini tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela kamar mereka, sama persis saat pertama kali ia datang dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, apa Minnie marah? Pikirnya.

"Chagi kau marah padaku? Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menakuti atau pun mempermainkanmu." Kyuhyun memeluk Minnie dari belakang.

"Anio, aku tak marah. Hanya saja, aku merasa emm hangat.." ucap Minnie yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi aku lapar dan ingin jalan – jalan." Minnie berbalik dan melepaskan lingkaran tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

Kini kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat Minnie marah, Kyuhyun segera menyusul Minnie yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar kamar.

Author poV end

Hyukkie poV

Huaaa membosanka! Minnie dan si raja Evil itu malah asyik – asyikan liburan ke roma, dan aku? Aku harus berdiam diri di rumah mereka, tanpa ada 1 hal pun yang menarik yang dapat ku lakukan! Ishh menyebalkan sekali! Awas kalau mereka pulang, aku akan minta bonus karna aku sudah menjaga rumah mereka selama mereka pergi!

Dengan kesal aku menyalakan TV, dari tadi aku hanya berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan musik, rasanya sangat membosankan. Lebih baik aku nonton TV saja, siapa tahu ada acara yang menarik.

**'Artis cantik Cho Sungmin di kabarkan tengah berlibur bersama suaminya ke Roma Italia, beberapa foto mereka di bandara terlihat sedang membaur bersama masyarakat lain.' **

KLIK

Kepergian Minnie dan Kyuhyun di ketahui publik? Ah baguslah, semakin sering mereka terlihat bersama malah akan semakin baik. Aku bisa tenang, dan mungkn saat ini mereka tengah berduaan mengahabiskan waktu berdua hihihihi.. XD * berfikir yg iya – iya #plakk!

Hyukkie poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aishhh Minnie pasti marah padaku, babonya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun! kenapa kau malah mengerjai Minnie seperti itu, pasti ia terkejut. Dan lihat sekarang? Minnie jadi diam lagi, ia tak bicara padaku sejak tadi kami meninggalkan hotel dan saat ini tengah berada di restoran untuk sarapan.

"Minnie-ah, apa kau masih marah padaku? Mianhae, aku takkan mengerjaimu seperti tadi lagi." tanyaku dan berucap khawatir kalau Minnie benar – benar marah padaku.

"Ani, sudah ku bilang aku tak marah padamu Kyu." Jawab Minnie berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi aku tahu kalau ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuuatu.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya lapar, setelah makan energiku akan kembali dan akan bersikap seperti biasanya." Jawabnya agak aneh menurutku.

"Baiklah, akan ku pesankan kau sesuatu yang manis agar perasaanmu lebih baik." Ucapku sambil menutup buku menu dan memangil pelayan untuk mulai memesan.

Aku memsankan Minnie makanan manis, seperti _Maritozzi _dan _Crostata di ricotta_. Ke-2nya adalah makanan manis, meski aku tak begitu menyukai makanan yg manis – manis tapi demi mengembalikan mood Minnie aku rela kalau pun sampai harus sakit gigi.

"Ayo di makan, aku sudah pesankan makanan ini untukmu." Setelah menunggu pesanan kami pun datang, namun Minnie tampak tak tertarik dengan maknan di depanya.

"Aku tak lapar Kyu, untukmu saja." Tuh kan, jika sudah begini akan sulit membuatnya kembali ceria.

"Jangan seperti itu chagi, aku sudah memesankan ini untukmu. Setidaknya kau makan saja sedikit, siapa tahu kau suka." Ucapku tak ingin menyerah untuk membuat Minnie kembali ceria.

"Aku benar – benar tak selera makan, untukmu saja. atau minta bungkus saja, akan ku makan nanti kalau lapar." Ucap Minnie datar dan ia kembali murung.

Tak ada pilihan, aku pun meminta pelayan untuk membungkus makanan yg kami pesan dan setelah itu aku dan Minnie berjalan – jalan di kota roma, aku mengajaknya ke _Arch Of Constantine_ yang sangat terkenal dan menjadi salah satu ciri khas kota roma.

"Kyu aku ingin befoto di situ! Ayo kita berfoto di situ!" Akhirnya sifat kekanakan Minnie kembali, ia pasti akan melupakan kekesalan atau masalahnya saat ia menemukan sesuatu yg menarik.

"Baiklah, kajja kita berfoto." Aku dan Minnie akhirnya berfoto di depan menumen kontantin ini, yah ini akan jadi kenang – kenangan.

"Kyu ayo kita lihat sisi yang sebelah sana." Minnie menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sisi sebelah kiri dan kami kembali berfoto di sana.

"Oh iya kyu, aku ingin mengunjungi _colosseum_." Pinta Minnie, aku hanya tersenyum dan memenuhi keinginannya.

Yah kami mengunjungi _colosseum_, di sana kami belajar tentang sejarah romawi kuno dan membeli beberapa oleh – oleh untuk orang tua dan teman kami di korea. Setelah itu tak berhenti sampai di situ, kami juga mengunjungi gereja – gereja yang indah dan mewah seperti gereja _Santa Groce Gerusalemme, Santa Maria __Maggiore, dan __Gereja San Giovanni Laterano._

"Minnie apa kau lelah?" tanyaku pada Minnie, yah sedari tadi ia sudah tak murung lagi. bahkan kami mendapatkan banyak foto dan _souvenir _ untuk nanti kami bawa ke korea.

"Ani, aku ingin jalan – jalan lagi Kyu." Jawabnya dan dengan aegyonya meminta kepadaku.

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini kita ke mana lagi ya?" aku pun setuju untuk melanjutkan jalan – jalan kami di sekitar kota roma, masalahnya aku tak tahu lagi harus mengajak Minnie kemana, pengetahuanku sangat minim tentang roma.

"Ahh aku ingin melihat kastil, kita cari kastil saja. di sini ada kan?" tanya Minnie.

"Ku rasa ada, baiklah ayo kita mengunjungi kastil."

Yah dan akhirnya aku dan Minnie pergi ke kastil _St' Angelo_ setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada supir taxi. Kastil ini sngat megah, dan terletak di tepi sungai tiber, Minnie sangat menyukai tempat ini.

"Kyu, aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Minnie manja.

"Ah ne, kajja. Aku pun lelah." Aku dan Minnie pun berjalan keluar bersama berdampingan menyetop taxi lalu kembali ke hotel.

"Kyu, apa besok kita masih bisa jalan – jalan?" Tanya Minnie. Saat ini kami tengah berada di dalam taxi untuk menuju hotel.

"Yah mungkin bisa, kita akan mengambil penerbangan jam 12 dari sini untuk pulang ke seoul. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk kita berjalan – jalan sebentar." Jawabku lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Sayang sekali kita hanya bisa berada di sini selama 3 hari, aku masih betah di sini." Minnie cemberut dan itu membuatnya telrihat manis.

"Tenanglah chagiya, besok aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang nantinya akan membawa kita kembali ke sini." Ucapku lalu membawanya dalam dekapanku, ini lah yg kuinginkan. Minnie selalu derada dalam pelukanku, menjalani hari kami dengan bahagia. Dan sepertinya kebahagiaan kami di mulai dari saat ini.

Kyuhyun poV end

Minnie poV

"Ngghhh"

Aku mengerang saat aku terbangun, tunggu bukankah tadi aku masih berada di dalam taxi bersama Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku sudah ada di kamar? Apa Kyuhyun yang membawaku kemari? Eh ngomong – ngomong soal Kyuhyun, kemana dia?

"Kyu" aku bangun dan mulai mencari Kyuhyun, ku lirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. kemana dia di pagi buta begini?

"Kyu, Kyuhyun?" panggilku lagi sambil menyusuri kamar, namun ia tak ada. Kemana sebenarnya Kyuhyun?

Karna khawatir aku pun berniat untuk mencari Kyuhyun, meski aku tak tahu dia kemana . tapi aku benar – benar mengkhawawtirkannya, entah sejak kapan aku mulai perhatian padanya?  
Baru saja aku hendak mengambil mantel dan mencari Kyuhyun pintu kamar kami terbuka.

CEKLEK

"Kyu?" pangilku, ia berjalan dengan terhuyung – huyung.

"Minni uhkk.."

"Ehh Kyu awas!" Aku menahan Kyuhyun yg hampir jatuh.

"Minnie-ahh."

"Kyu kau mabuk?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Anio, hanya saja uhukk..hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu aku membopongnya menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Tunggu di sini." Ucapku lalu berjalan menuju kulkas yang tersedia di kamar dan mencari air mineral dan setelah itu segera kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, minum ini." aku menyodorkan botol berisi air mineral.

Kyuhyun meminum air meneral itu, aku mengechek suhu tubuhnya. Omo! Tubuhnya panas, mungkin ia terlalu banyak meminum alcohol.

"Kyu, tubuhmu panas." Ucapku setelah mengechek suhu tubuhnya.

"Ne, tolong bukakan."

DEG

A-apa dia bilang? B-bu-bukakan? Aku melihat ke wajahnya, ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Aku jadi tak tega, t-tapi aku malu kalau harus membukakan bajunya.

"T-tapi Kyu, a-aku malu."

"Kau kan istriku,untuk apa malu? Aisshh cepatlah Minnie aku kepanasan!"

"B-b-baiklah."

Dengan sangat perlahan dan ragu aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya . nampaknya ia sudah tertidur, aku bisa sedikit leluasa untuk menggantikan baju atasnya, hanya ATASnya saja.

GREP

"Minnie."

Aku terkejut, saat kancing terakhir kemejanya hampir terlepas Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menggenggam tanganku.

"N-ne kyu, w-waeyo?" tanyaku gugup.

"Minnie." Ia tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menyebut namaku dan menatap mataku dalam.

"K-kyu." Aku mulai takut saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan tangan sebelah kirinya menyentuh tengkuk bagaian belkangku.

"Minnie." Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan namaku dengan suaranya yg baru ku sadari sangatlah merdu, di tambah tatapn matanya yg dalam dan mampu menghanyutkan.

Entah setan apa yg merasukiku tapi saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatakn wajahnya dan menciumku aku malah memejamkan mata dan membiarkannya. Inginku memberontak dan melepaskan ciumannya, namun kata hati justru menginginkan sentuhan lebih, aku benar – benar sudah gila!

"Mmhhh.." Tanpa sadar aku mendesah saat Kyuhyun melumat bibirku dengan lembut secara bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawah, aku pun tak hanya diam. Aku membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Tanganku melingkar ke leher Kyuhyun dan menyusupkan jariku ke rambut belakangnya dan meremasnya saat intensitas ciuman kami semakin meningkat. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun juga masih menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Hhh kyuhh.." Aku mendorong sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengambil oksigen yang menipis, baru sebentar mengambil nafas Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirku lagi.

"Minniehh..mmhh" Kyuhyun sebelumnya menyebut namaku sebelum kembali melumat bibirku.

Ku rasakan tangan Kyuhyun berpindah memeluk pinggangku dan mengeratkan pelukan kami, sesekali aku mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengigit bibirku dan menyusupkan lidahnya. Sampai Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhku, entah kenapa tapi aku merasa belum siap.

"Mmhh kyu..mmhh jangann..mmh..." Aku mulai meronta mencoba melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun yg kini sudah mulai beralih ke leher.

"Kyuhhmmhh lep..amhh asskann." Aku mendorong tubuhnya, namun Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Sampai akhirnya aku mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang aku punya.

"Hosh..hoshh.,hoshh.." nafasku terengah – engah begitu pun Kyuhyun.

"Wae Minnie? Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Mian Kyu, t-tapi aku belum siap jika harus melakukannya sekarang." Jwabku sambil tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Ku kira kau sudah sepenuhnya menerimaku, tapi nyatanya kau malah menolakku.." ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"B-bukan begitu kyu, a-aku sudah mulai bisa menerimamu. Ha-hanya saja aku belum siap, tolong kau mengerti..hiks..hiks.." Akhirnya air mata tak kuasa ku bendung, hatiku sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Shhtt..uljima, mianhae. Aku percaya dan aku mengerti, aku minta maaf jika telah menyakitimu dengan kata – kataku." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mendekapku, aku membalasnya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hikss..hiks..gomawo Kyu hiks.." ucapku di sela tangisanku.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, sebaiknya kita istirahat. Besok kita akan kembali ke seoul dan hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berjalan – jalan, aku ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi satu tempat." Kyuhyun menyuruhku tidur, dan aku pun menurutinya. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku yg lelah dan akhirnya aku tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Hingga pagi menjelang dan aku membuka mata, Kyuhyun masih setia berada di sampingku memelukku. Menatap wajahnya yg tengah tertidur dan sedikit kelihatan lelah semakin membuat hatiku bergetar, secepat ini kah aku melupakan Siwon? mungkin seharusnya dari dulu aku membuka hatiku untuk Kyuhyun, maka aku tak perlu susah – susah berakting baik – baik saja dengan Kyuhyun di depan umma dan appa serta publik, semuanya dapat kami lakukan dengan asli. # **KyuMin Is Real!**

"Hoammm.." Kyuhyun terbangun saat aku tengah asyik memandangi dan mengagumi wajahnya. Dan aku pura – pura masih tidur.

"Hei Minnie chagi, ini sudah pagi. cepatlah bangun." Uhk menyebalkan! Kenapa cara membangunkannya begitu? Tidak romantis!

"Ngghh." Aku pura – pura melenguh kecil pertanda enggan untuk di bangunkan.

"Ish chagi, tanganku pegal karna kau jadikan bantal tidurmu!" Protes Kyuhyun, ish pokoknya aku takkan bangun kalau cara membangunkan Kyuhyun seperti itu!

"Nnghh ngantuk kyu~" Rajukku dan kembali tertidur tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yg sudah bangun duluan.

"Jangan sampai aku menggunakan caraku untuk membangunkanmu!"Ancam Kyuhyun, namun aku tak peduli! Coba saja kalau bisa Cho Kyuhyun!

"Baiklah, dalam 5 menit kau tak bangun maka aku akan melakukan caraku untuk membuatmu bangun."

Aku tetap tak bergeming, aku sengaja tetap diam dan menunggu Kyuhyun menggunakan caranya untuk membangunkanku. Aku penasaran dengan caranya.

"Baiklah ini sudah 5 menit dan kau masih belum bangun juga, jangan salahkan aku karna aku terpaksa membangunkanmu dengan caraku." Ucap Kyuhyun dan setelah itu aku merasa kalau Kyuhyun mulai mengampiriku dan...

HUP

"Kyaaaa! Cho kyuhyun! apa yg kau lakukan?! Cepat menyingkirrrr!" Teriakku kaget karna Kyuhyun naik ke kasur dan langsung menindihku. Sebenarnya ia tak menindihku, ke 2 tangan dan lututnya ia gunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar tak menindihku.

"Aku sedang membangunkan putri tidur, bukankah sang putri terbangun saat pangeran menciumnya?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum evil ke arahku yg meronta.

"Ishh kau menyebalkan! Cepat menyingkirrr!" Teriakku dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Shhhtt..diamlah chagi jangan bergerak, kau mengusik 'sesuatu' dalam diriku." Kyuhyun membelai pipiku, seketika aku terdiam.

"K-kyu ap—mmhhpp."

Yah dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menciumku, namun kali ini sangat lembut dan manis. Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Nah putri Minnie yang cantik jelita, akhirnya kau terbangun juga setelah mendapat ciuman dari pangeran tampan hahhaha.." Wajahku memerah saat Kyuhyun menggodaku seperti itu.

"Ishhh kau benar – benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!" aku segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku benar – benar sangat malu pada Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha" dan dari luar aku dapat mendengar suara tawanya yg menyebalkan!

Minnie poV end

Author poV

Setelah bersiap dan mengemasi barang – barang mereka Kyuhyun dan Minnie beranjak untuk berkeliling kota roma sebelum mereka kembali ke seoul. Dan seperti yg Kyuhyun bilang ia akan mengajak Minnie ke suatu tempat.

"Woaahh ini indah sekali Kyu, sungguh indah." Minnie terkagum – kagum saat tiba di tempat yg Kyuhyun maksud.

"Kau menyukainya chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memandang ke arah Minnie.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukainya Kyu. Ini benar – benar mengangumkan." Jawab Minnie dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini bisa membuat kita kembali lagi ke kota ini suatu saat nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun dan memandang air mancur _Trevi _ di depanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Minnie tak mengerti akan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Menurut tradisi jika kita melemparkan koin ke dalam air mancur ini dengan jalan membelakanginya, maka kita akan kembali datang lagi ke Roma." Jelas Kyuhyun, Minnie hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat ia tengah menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu ya Kyu, kalau begitu ayo kita lempar koin ke sini!" ucap Minnie antusias.

"Baiklah, cara yang sesuai adalah dengan jalan melempar koin dengan tangan kanan melalui bahu kiri kita." Kyuhyun memberikan arahan pada Minnie.

"Baiklah aku akan coba, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bsa kemari lagi." Doa Minnie sebelum melemparkan koinnya.

CEPLUK !

Koin itu terlempar masuk ke dalam kolam, Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Minnie yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Horee! Aku berhasil! Berarti nanti aku bisa kembali lagi kesini!" Teriak Minnie girang seperti anak kecil yg baru saja di belikan boneka oleh orang tuanya.

"Ne minnie, kita pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dan dengan itu mereka pun segerea menuju bandara setelah sebelumnya mengambil koper dan barang – barang mereka di hotel. Tepat pukul 12 mereka lepas landas meninggalkan kota roma dan terbang kembali ke seoul.

*****

Setibanya di bandara Incheon, Minnie dan Kyuhyun sudah di sambut oleh keluarga mereka. ada juga Hyukkie dan Donghae yg ikut menjemput mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali ke korea." Ucap Hyukkie saat Minnie dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyukkie!" pekik Minnie girang dan memeluk sahabt sekaligus asistennya itu.

"Sudah, acara kangen – kangenannya nanti saja setibanya di rumah." appa Minnie menegur 2 sahabat yg tengah melepas rindu itu.

"Ne appa." Ucap Minnie dan melepas pelukannya dengan Hyukkie dan berjalan duluan menuju mobil.

"Kau harus ceritakan padaku semuanya saat kau berada di roma!" ucap Hyukkie..

"Ne, kau tenang saja." jawab Minnie.

"Oh ya, Donghae-ah apa kau ikut ke rumah kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Ah ani hyung, besok sudah mulai syuting. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri, aku hanya menjemput saja." jawab Donghae.

"Ah baiklah, sampai jumpa dan gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun beranjak pergi begitu pun Minnie dan keluarganya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Kyuhyun dan Minnie, tak hentinya Minnie bercerita tentang pengalamannya di roma. Ia menceritakan tempat apa saja yg ia dan Kyuhyun kunjungi, lalu makanan khas di sana. Itu semua membuat orang tua Minnie dan Kyuhyun senang, anak mereka sudah akur dan dapat menerima masing – masing.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut, aku iri padamu Minnie." Ucap s Hyukkie sambil cemberut.

"Hahahaha tenanglah, suatu hari nanti kau juga pasti bisa kesana bersama pangeranmu." Minnie tersenyum sambil menanggapi perkataan Hyukkie.

"Yah pangeran tampan yg akan membangunkanmu saat kau susah di bangunkan." Kyuhyun mengejek Minnie.

"Ish diam kau menyebalkan!" ucap Minnie kesal.

"Eh mencium? Jangan – jangan kalian.." Hyukkie mengantungkan kata – katanya dan menatap Minnie dengan tatapan _kalian – sudah – melakukannya?_

PLETAK

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak – tidak babo!" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Hyukkie.

"Ishhh sakit!" ringis Hyukkie memegangi kepalaanya yang digetok (?) Kyuhyun.

"Sudah – sudah, kalian bisa membuat kita semua mati jika bercanda dan bertengkar dalam mobil. Kyuhyun, kau diam dan fokuslah menyetir!" Omel Mrs. Cho menasehati Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun yg selalu bertengkar.

"Hihihi.." sementara Minnie hanya terkikik melihat Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun di marahi

"Hah sudah sampai, ayo semua turun." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di halaman depan rumahnya.

Hyukkie dan Minnie mengangkat koper milik Minnie dan membwanya ke kamar lalu mulai mengeluarkan isinya. Karna sedari – tadi Hyukkie sudah merengek meminta oleh – olehnya, sementara keluarga Cho dan Lee mereka menunggu di ruang keluarga.

"Aigoo mereka ber2 ternyata masih sama seperti dulu, tetap kekanakan." Mrs. Lee menggelengkan kepalanya melihat 2 tingkah sahabat yg telah menjalin persahabatan sejak SMP.

"Kyu, duduk lah dulu. Kami semua ingin bicara." menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yg hendak measuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mengikuti appanya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kami ingin menanyakan padamu, eumm apa Minnie sudah ada tanda – tanda?" Tanya hati – hati.

"Tanda? Tanda apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Begini Kyu, Apa kalian belum memikirkan soal anak? Jujur saja kami sudah ingin menggendong cucu." Jawab menjelaskan secara detail maksud pertanyaan mereka.

"Anak? Aku dan Minnie sepakat untuk menunda memiliki anak sampai drama yang di bintangi Minnie selesai, dan yah perkejaanku tak terlalu banyak. Dan lagi kami baru saja menikah umma" Kyuhyun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan keluarganya.

"Ku harap kalian segera memiliki anak, ingat kau perlu penerus untuk meneruskan perusahaan appamu." menaruh harapan pada Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mulai berfikir.

"Nanti akan ku bicarakan pada Minnie tentang keinginan kalian segera memiliki cucu." Ucap Kyuhyun yg di sertai anggukan para orang tua.

Kyuhyun pun menuju kamarnya dan menaruh kopernya, Hyukkie dan Minnie yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kamar seakan tak perduli pada kehadiran seorang setan #plakk! RALAT  
Minnie dan Hyukkie tak perduli pada kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kau tak ingin menemui bumonim kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengganggu acara Hyukkie dan Minnie.

"Ah iya, aku ingin memberikan ini untuk appa dan umma, dan yg ini untuk appa umma cho." Jawab Minnie dan mengambil oleh – oleh yg telah ia sediakan khusus untuk orang tua dan mertuanya dan segera pergi menemui mereka.

"Hei Kyu! Mana oleh – olehku?" tagih Hyukkie pda Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan sudah dapat dari Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Darimu belum, kau harus membalas jasaku karna aku telah berhasil membujuk Minnie agar mau ikut denganmu. Kalau aku tak membujuknya kau pasti takkan bisa berduaan di roma bersamanya." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Ish dasar kau tukang pamrih! " Ledek Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan kotak kecil pada Hyukkie.

"Hei evil! Apa ini?" Tanya Hyukkie heran.

"Buka saja, kau akan tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

Hyukkie membuka kotak kecil berwarna hitam, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin emas putih yg sederhana namun terlihat mahal.

"Kau tak salah memberiku ini? ini pasti untuk Minnie." Tanya Hyukkie heran, oleh – oleh yg di berikan kyuhyun padanya sungguh sangat di luar dugaanya. Hyukkie mengira Kyuhyun akan membawakannya Keju atau Wine.

"Aku tak salah, cincin itu memang untukmu. Menurut penjualnya cincin itu akan membawamu pada cinta sejatimu. Aku tahu kau mempercayai hal – hal macam itu, jadi aku memberikannya untukmu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ohh begitu, emm gomawo." Hyukkie mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun atas oleh - oleh yg di berikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kyu, umma dan appa mau pulang. Kau tak ingin mengantar mereka?" Pangil Minnie dari bawah..

"Ne aku segera turun." Kyuhyun menyahut panggilan Minnie ,dan turun untuk menemui oran tuanya.

Kini Hyukkie hanya terpaku di depan kamar KyuMin sambil memperhatikan cincin buah tangan pemberian Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum lalu menggengam cincin itu.' semoga kau benar Kyu, aku berharap ucapanmu benar' gumam Hyukkie dan menyusul Minnie dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah sebaiknya aku juga pulang, kalian pasti butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang." Hyukkie ikut berpamitan pada KyuMin.

"YA! Kau belum boleh pulang, aku kan belum menceritakan semuanya padamu!" Minnie melarang Hyukkie untuk pulang.

"Hei kau besok sudah mulai syuting lagi, jadi harus istirahat. Ah iya aku belum memberitahumu kalau kau akan syuting di incheon selama 2 minggu. Jadi istirahatlah, soal perlengkapan syuting aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Hah jjinjja? 2 minggu di incheon?"

"Iya, aku harap suamimu mengizinkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, selama itu untuk pekerjaan aku akan mengizinkan."

"Woaah kalian sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan besar, aku jadi penasaran. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan di roma?."

"Y-ya! Bukankah kau bilang mau pulang? Pulang sana, aku mau istirahat."

"Hei Minnie, bukankah tadi kau melarangku untuk pulang dan ingin aku mendengarkan ceritamu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengusirku? Apa benar terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian saat di roma?"

"Aisshh sudah sanah pergi! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Minnie, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada asistenmu."

"Terserahlah! Kalian berdua sama – sama menyebalkan!"

BRAK!

Sungmin segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan hati yang kesal, ia membanting pintu kamarnya cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

"Maafkan Minnie, dia belakangan ini sedang sensitive." Ujar Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Hyukkie.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang terkadang kekanakan. Eh, aku bertanya padamu saja ne? apa yg sudah kalian lakukan di roma?" Tanya Hyukkie masih penasaran.

"Hanya berjalan – jalan, dan makan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau bohong! Pasti ada hal lain yang kalian lakukan." Hyukkie mendesak Kyuhyun untuk bercerita lebih jauh.

"Tidak ada, sudahlah sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aishh kalian, suami-istri sama pelitnya. Ya sudah annyeong." Hyukkie pun menyerah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan kediaman KyuMin.

Author poV end

TBC

Mianhae FF ini baru di lanjut, curcol dikit semenjak author masuk SMA dan masuk kelas unggulan sama sekali gk ada waktu buat ngetik FF! jadi maaf buat reader yg sudah menantikan FF ini *deep bow*


End file.
